A La Science de Tout
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: Cette saisissante, détestable, froide, brûlante, foudroyante, déchirante, encombrante sensation qui se frayait un chemin à travers mon estomac, détruisant tout sur son passage le long de mes vertèbres, sinueusement et lentement et s'arrêtant quelque part dans ma gorge.
1. I

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

Beta :_ Estellech_

**CHAPITRE UN**

Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai découvert la magie.

D'un point de vue pratique, cela avait un réel sens pour moi; je n'avais jamais vraiment été normale, jamais été capable de me conformer aux stricts standards sociétaux — ceux de mes pairs, la hiérarchie pré-pubescente me laissait perplexe alors même qu'elle me rejetait. Lorsque mes parents m'emmenaient à l'église le dimanche, je regardais tous ces gens biens, quelconques, heureux, à genoux, se délectant d'ambigüité moraliste. Je me demandais s'ils étaient dans cette position de servilité parce qu'ils le voulaient, ou parce qu'ils avaient tout simplement trébuché, étaient tombés, les principes du monde tel qu'ils le voyaient les empêchant de se tenir debout par leurs propres moyens. J'ai appris ce qu'était la sorcellerie à l'école, bien sûr, en ai pris connaissance à travers les yeux cyniques d'historiens qui avaient peu de foi en l'irréalisme j'ai appris ce qu'étaient les hérétiques, les chasses aux sorcières, la multiplicité de fantaisie mêlée à la possibilité de faits dormant dans les fables, contes de fées et légendes.

J'étais trop analytique pour être jugée différente dans le sens créatif du mot j'étais trop gauchement timide pour être jugée différente d'une façon franche et socialement préjudiciable. Il y avait seulement quelque chose qui clochait chez moi, quelque chose de curieux dans mon comportement, ma démarche, mon regard. Mes parents encourageaient mon intégrité intellectuelle, ma soif de savoir, la droiture avec laquelle je présentais mes questionnements. La conclusion fut tirée que rien ne clochait réellement en moi, pas exactement j'étais seulement en avance pour mon âge. Et tout le monde accepta cette explication, et arrêta de me demander pourquoi je lisais autant, et comment cela était possible pour moi d'absorber autant d'informations si aisément, si facilement.

Et puis, en un jour pluvieux de fin de Juillet, j'ai jeté un regard par la fenêtre de ma chambre, une brosse à cheveux à la main et souri à la chouette-effraie qui donnait un coup de bec à la vitre. Cela me prit un court instant avant de remarquer la lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. L'étonnement se battait avec l'excitation de l'anticipation, de l'expectation, une lente mais sûre réalisation que cette chouette à l'apparence quelconque à l'extérieur me cherchait moi. Comme en transe, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, laissant l'oiseau battre des ailes et m'offrir sa patte. Tentative hésitante, n'y croyant pas, j'ai détaché l'épaisse enveloppe en parchemin de sa frêle cheville. En quelques instants elle avait picoté mes doigts et s'était envolée, et je me suis retrouvée là, devant la fenêtre ouverte, la pluie baignant mes poignets, la lettre adressée à moi, à ma chambre pour être exacte, dans ma main.

Et puis tout avait été expliqué, tout avait pris sens, et mon amour pour le rationnel, la raison, la logique, était né.

Je me riais de l'ignorance, me réjouissait dans ma prétention, reprit confiance en ma singularité. Tout ce qui m'avait été volé par mon enfance malheureuse et solitaire m'était restitué avec une ardeur redoublée, et lorsque l'initial scepticisme de mes parents fut remplacé par un sincère et confus soutien, je pris une identité entièrement nouvelle. Hermione Granger silencieusement solennelle –mais brillante – fille de dentistes, était spéciale.

Cela prit longtemps après mon arrivée à Poudlard pour reconnaitre, à contrecœur, que dans une école de personnes qui possédaient les mêmes talents que moi, je n'étais pas ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi spéciale que je le voulais que j'avais besoin d'être. En fait, le préjudice contre moi parce que j'étais novice à leur monde, à leur héritage, était écrasant. Je commençais à souhaiter ne jamais avoir vu cette chouette, à ne pas avoir eu l'impétueuse témérité d'ouvrir cette fenêtre en pleine pluie.

Drago Malefoy, un pâle éthéré paradigme de mon cauchemar, fut ma singulière introduction à ce monde de magie et de merveilles qui avaient semblé comme étant la parfaite échappatoire des imperfections de mon ancienne vie. Après que mes parents m'aient embrassée et dit au revoir, après que j'ai soulevé mes bagages à bord du train rouge, après que j'ai localisé un compartiment vide et m'était assise, lui et ses balourds, idiots d'amis, avaient ouvert la porte. Ils m'avaient regardée de haut en bas, et demandé si j'étais née de parents Moldus.

Pensant que mon discret lignage serait impressionnant, serait une représentation indéniable de combien j'avais ma place, me marquant comme digne, je répondais par l'affirmative, impatiemment, agréablement.

« Alors, tu es une sang-de-bourbe … Eh bien, tu ne feras pas long feu. » avait-il répondu, ses lèvres retroussées, le rire sourd-muet de ses laquais se répandant en écho dans mes fragiles et naïves oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » J'avais demandé, sidérée, incertaine si je devais me sentir blessée, outrée, ou en colère.

Il m'avait regardée comme si j'étais stupide avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et de rire. Même dans un état optimiste et plein d'espoir, je pouvais reconnaitre l'inimitié lorsqu'on m'y confrontait de façon aussi évidente.

« Tu ne _sais_ pas ? Tu es seulement dans ce train parce que le Directeur de l'école est un sénile vieux benêt compatissant. Tu n'es _pas_ à ta place ici. Tu es un cas social, de la charité mal placée. Mon père dit que vous tous devriez être partis dans l'année, s'il a son mot à dire à ce sujet. » m'avait-il informé, son ton dédaigneux, condescendant. En un mot, cruel.

Heureusement, il avait décidé que je ne valais plus la peine et était parti trouver des compagnons plus dignes, me laissant tremblante et seule. J'avais lu, bien sûr, à propos de cet étrange et archaïque préjudice que les familles de sorciers sang-pur avaient contre les gens comme moi mais je n'y avais pas cru, je n'avais pas voulu y croire, que cela existait encore, encore moins sous cette forme puissamment désarmante.

Mais Drago Malefoy, m'étais-je dit, n'était qu'un seul garçon. Sûrement, les autres personnes pensaient différemment. Sûrement, je ne serais pas aussi seule à Poudlard, ce lointain et fantastique château, comme je l'avais été chez moi.

Et donc j'ai serré les dents, la détermination et le désespoir infiltrant ma personnalité à un tel degré que j'étais sure de paraître plus autoritaire et suffisante que je ne l'étais réellement. Mais j'avais eu raison, la plupart des gens étaient bons, la plupart des gens étaient comme moi, la plupart des gens ne me jugèrent pas aussi sévèrement pour un apparentage sur lequel je ne pouvais rien.

A travers les années, j'ai appris comment gérer l'hostilité de Drago Malefoy.

Il ne me laissait jamais oublier qui j'étais et ce que j'étais il ne manquait jamais une opportunité d'exploiter ma seule et unique faiblesse. J'ai appris comment répondre de la même façon, comment user de sarcasme et d'esprit et de ma source intarissable de rage pure et non filtrée face à ses défauts — ou plus précisément, son dédain pour moi — afin de le désarmer verbalement. Nos joutes argumentèrent en fréquence et hostilité à mesure que nous grandissions.

Et lorsqu'on atteignit notre ultime, dernière année ensemble, nous étions à une sorte de point mort.

Il n'y avait plus rien que nous nous ayons dit l'un l'autre, rien que nous avions retenu, rien de nouveau pour tourmenter l'autre. Arrivé Octobre, nous avions carrément cessé de reconnaitre l'existence de l'autre. Notre ennui en présence de l'autre était palpable dans les étroits couloirs de pierre. En Novembre, les regards noirs n'étaient presque plus échangés, nos vies se heurtaient si rarement qu'il n'y avait peu ou pas d'intérêt à continuer une guerre qui n'avait jamais proprement commencé.

Voilà pourquoi je fus surprise lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir en face de moi dans la bibliothèque au début de Décembre, un petit sourire satisfait et mesquin en place.

« Oui ? » Demandais-je sèchement, plus irritée par son interruption que par sa présence.

« Granger. Sang-de-bourbe. Cela fait … Un bail » remarqua-t-il nonchalamment, caustiquement. Mon corps se tendit à son ton.

« Malefoy. Je t'appellerais bien par quelque chose de plus dérogatoire, mais je ne trouve pas de terme qui puisse faire justice à ta dépravation. » Répondis-je, désabusée, observant son visage.

« La justice est un concept qui date, Granger. Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas investie dans quelque chose de plus innovant. » Lança-t-il, le sarcasme en fin voile de sa peu subtile référence à nos droit de naissance respectifs. Il était tout sauf étranger à l'ironie.

« L'inceste date aussi, Malefoy, mais cela ne semble pas arrêter ta famille pour autant, n'est-ce-pas ? » Ai-je indiqué, souriant sans humeur.

« Quelqu'un se sent l'esprit ouvert aujourd'hui, » commenta-t-il, inspectant ses ongles.

« Cesse de jouer l'hypocrite cinq secondes, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demandais-je.

« Rien. » Il se tut, attendant quelques moments avant de remarquer mon regard furieux avant de poursuivre, « Rien pour l'instant, je veux dire. En revanche, j'ai connaissance de quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser et qui va se produire cette nuit, à minuit, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

Je le regardais, sidérée, incrédule, et immédiatement suspicieuse.

« M'intéresser ? » répétais-je, les sourcils froncés. « De quelle façon ? De la façon dont l'incarcération de ton père m'intéresse, ou de la façon dont une retenue avec Rusard m'intéresse ? »

Son visage se contracta. Un tressaillement restreint.

« Sois là c'est tout. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue. Ou peut-être que tu le seras. Qui sait après tout ? » Jeta-t-il au dessus de son épaule alors qu'il s'en allait.

Hochant la tête, je reportais mon attention sur mes devoirs, l'écartant lui et son évidente tentative de mauvais tour de mon esprit. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais si stupide ? Minuit ? La tour d'Astronomie ? Presque instantanément, je réalisai que non, non, il ne croyait pas que j'étais si stupide. Alors dans ce cas à quoi jouait-il réellement ? S'il savait que je ne viendrais pas ?

Eh bien, peut être que j'irai. Juste pour voir.

Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.


	2. II

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

Beta :_ Estellech_

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Excepté que cela a fait mal.

Cela fit plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et plus que ce que j'avais jamais cru possible, et plus que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Cela fit mal d'une manière dont une coupure ne fait pas. Ce n'était pas irritant et vif, c'était profond, engourdissant, assourdissant. Cela s'était faufilé jusqu'à mon cerveau, faisant des pauses, semant des embûches à chaque synapse qui me connectait à mes émotions, à moi-même chaque neurone était en feu suite à cette information que je n'ai jamais voulu acquérir, le seul genre de savoir que j'ai jamais eu l'envie de rejeter.

Cela fit mal parce que c'était lui, et c'était elle, et ce n'était pas moi. Cela fit mal parce que les voir ensemble confirmait ma solitude à un tel degré que j'avais besoin, avais envie, devais frissonner à l'idée de demeurer à jamais voyeuse du bonheur des autres. Cela fit mal parce que c'était la fin de mon enfance, la fin de mon innocence, et la fin de mon optimisme. Cela fit mal parce que je me retrouvais confrontée à l'honnêteté dans toute son ostentatoire et surfaite gloire, complète de timides sourires et mélancoliques soupirs. Cela fit mal parce que le garçon que j'avais passé sept ans à me languir de, me chamailler avec, à désirer désespéramment, ne me voulait pas en retour.

J'avais perdu ma chance, et la preuve était là.

J'avais renoncé à lui au nom de ma perception de la maturité, et voilà le résultat : cette saisissante, détestable, froide, brûlante, foudroyante, griffant, encombrante sensation qui se frayait un chemin à travers mon estomac, détruisant tout sur son passage le long de mes vertèbres, sinueusement et lentement et s'arrêtant quelque part dans ma gorge.

Le temps que je réalise mes yeux brûlaient, emplis de larmes et presque fermés, il était arrivé.

« Je t'avais dit que tu trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant ici, Granger, » remarqua-t-il doucement, horriblement.

J'ouvris la bouche, fit marcher les muscles de ma mâchoire, essaya de toutes mes forces de formuler une phrase, une rétorque, une excuse.

J'échouais.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as … Tu n'es pas en train de _pleurer_, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, le transparent plaisir qu'il tirait de la situation rabaissant mon chagrin et cœur brisé, diluant mon épiphanie.

« Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais, pourtant ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » Explosais-je, ma voix haut-perchée, étrange, étouffée par les ténèbres.

« Même pas en rêve, je n'aurais cru que tu en serais réduite aux larmes. Comme c'est … féminin. »

« Que c'est … superbement maléfique de ta part de pointer ça du doigt. » répliquais-je, une main frottant mes yeux et prenant une bouffée d'air fortifiante.

Si je pouvais seulement me retenir de craquer assez longtemps, si je pouvais simplement prétendre que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien, je pourrais m'enfuir.

« Maléfique ? » répéta-t-il, les lèvres retroussées. « Non, non. Beaucoup trop élégant. Même pas à moitié assez acerbe. Fais un effort. »

« Fais un effort » grognais je, me détournant de lui, les épaules raides. « Tu ne vaux pas vraiment l'effort, Malefoy. »

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pleures pas comme tu le veux, Granger ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Pourquoi prétendre que ce n'est pas en train de se passer ? Regarde où le déni t'a conduit avec Weasley. » Fit il remarquer d'un air suffisant.

Je tressaillis, déglutis, me tins immobile et parfait et droite alors que je me retournais, lentement, afin de lui faire face.

« Parce que je te hais. Et je préférerais regarder cette scène chaque jour pour le restant de ma vie au lieu de te laisser me voir comme ça, » répondis-je serrant les dents et rencontrant son regard peu avenant.

Ses yeux, gris et bleus et glacials, étaient dénués de toute pitié, superficiels, vides de tout sauf de mépris, de dédain et d'une revêche satisfaction. La distance entre nos deux corps semblait s'étendre, grandir, se multiplier à une vitesse exponentielle et surréaliste. Si j'avais laissé sortir le souffle que je retenais, je suis convaincue qu'il se serait matérialisé, embué, au beau milieu de l'abîme bâillant et glacial suspendu entre nous.

« Clairement, c'est mutuel. » Il haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

C'était là, cette sorte de point mort, une égalité, une partie de tir à la corde qui avait mal tourné : Nous étions tous les deux coincés, les talons enfoncés dans le sol, à la limite de la ligne, corde tendue en main, attendant impatiemment que l'autre bouge.

« Qu'est-ce que … Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix de Ron, choquée, confuse, coupable, et un million d'autres adjectifs que je me refusais à considérer, interrompit notre silencieuse bataille. Nous nous étions tellement concentrés sur l'un l'autre, sur la façon d'exploiter les faiblesses de l'un l'autre, que nous n'avions pas entendu les bruits de pas, et maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire semblant je ne savais pas, trop tard pour faire comme si je n'étais pas dévastée. Trop tard, trop tard, toujours trop tard.

« Je … j'étais seulement sortie faire un tour, » répondis-je sans grande conviction, les joues en feu.

« Un tour ? » Répéta-t-il incrédule, prenant surement en compte le fait qu'il était bien au-delà de minuit et que je portais toujours mon jean et pull.

« Oui. »

« Avec Malefoy ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisais que Malefoy était parti, s'en était allé, avait tout bonnement disparu aussitôt qu'il avait entendu une autre voix, me laissant seule à nettoyer le merdier qu'il avait causé. Personne ne l'avait arrêté.

« Il m'a suivi, » marmonnais-je, souhaitant pouvoir me volatiliser aussi soudainement et rapidement que lui l'avait fait.

« Oh, » répliqua Ron.

Et puis la gêne de la situation s'installa aussi épaisse qu'un nuage de poussière dans le couloir. Le moindre mouvement brusque, le moindre souffle même, soulevait de petits embruns d'irritants allergènes, poussant ma peau à me démanger inconfortablement.

« Je … j'avais juste besoin de vider un peu l'esprit, » tentais je d'expliquer à nouveau, essayant d'ignorer l'immanquable présence dont la main était fermement accrochée au creux de son bras.

« Tu devrais vraiment dormir plus Hermione » roucoula t elle. « C'est pas bon pour toi d'étudier autant que tu le fais et ne pas dormir. C'est pour ça que tu as des cernes si profondes, bébête ! »

C'était comme une claque en pleine face, se faire réprimander de la sorte par une crétine superficielle, une gourde dont les uniques ambitions dans la vie étaient de se marier et garder sa peau nette.

« Oui, Lavande. Bien sûr, tu as raison. Je suis juste … anxieuse, je suppose. Mais je suis vraiment crevée, je pense que je vais rentrer là, aller me reposer pour la nuit, tu vois ? B'nuit. » Répliquais je, les mots franchissant mes lèvres dans une précipitation compliquée d'embarras et de honte.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, atténuer l'étrange sérieux de mon départ, arranger les choses. Mais contrairement au teint de Lavande, la scène demeura brouillonne, cahoteuse, déplaisante.

Et puis je partis, et personne ne m'a arrêté, comme personne n'avait arrêté Malefoy.

Même dans ça, apparemment, nous étions égaux.

* * *

Merci pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire! Le rythme des publications de cette traduction est une fois tous les quinze jours. Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. III

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

Beta :_ Estellech_

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Le lendemain, j'étais assise en tailleur sur le gazon devant le château, emmitouflée dans un manteau de laine et portant des gants, désireuse que ce soit déjà Noël.

Je voulais que ce soit Noël plus que n'importe quoi à ce moment là. Je voulais être blottie devant un feu de cheminée avec un verre de lait-de-poule à la main, riant des tentatives de ma mère de chanter les chants de noël. Je voulais avoir cinq ans à nouveau, anticipant le matin de Noel avec le genre d'innocente ferveur que l'on retrouve seulement chez les enfants en bas âge et les attardés. Je voulais être aimée, inconditionnellement, par mes parents. Je voulais que leur amour emplisse le vide dans mon cœur, même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas, même si je savais que je n'avais plus cinq ans, même si je savais que j'avais dû grandir, grandir vite, grandir au-delà du stade de ma vie où mes parents étaient capable d'arranger les choses.

Je voulais tellement prétendre que tout pouvait revenir à la normale, à une forme approximative de ça va, que je n'entendis pas ses bruits de pas, n'eu pas la chance de me lever et de réagir comme si j'avais quelque part où aller.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il timidement, sa voix craquant sur ces trois syllabes.

« Salut, Ron. » répondis-je, regardant droit devant, vers la vaste, lugubre surface du lac. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés, arrangeant ses longs membres avec une expression penaude sur le visage. Le sang battit à mes tempes, dans mon cerveau, remplaçant l'apport d'oxygène en diminution rapide. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, ne pouvait pas gérer ça, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.

« Alors … Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, par rapport à moi et Lavande ? Parce que j'ai eu, hum, l'impression hier soir que peut-être ce … N'était pas le cas ? » Il finit sa question avec une question, un début peu propice à la conversation. Je grimaçai intérieurement.

« Je vais bien » répondis-je impassiblement.

« Je ne … » Il s'interrompit, les recoins de sa bouche tirant vers le bas, et je brûlais d'envie qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il ne … savait pas ? Pensait pas ? Voulait pas ? Croyait pas ? _Quoi ?_

« Oui ? » Demandais-je, me mordant la lèvre.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé » marmonna-t-il, les joues en feu.

Mon estomac se contracta mes paumes devinrent moites ma tête commença à me faire mal, à tourner, mal, tourner, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, n'arrivais pas à décider, n'arrivais pas à me soucier de quel adjectif était le plus pertinent.

« N'avais pas réalisé » répétais-je stupidement.

« Hermione … Si j'avais su ... » Il secoua la tête.

« Avais su quoi, exactement ? » Demandais-je, la voix beaucoup trop forte.

« Que tu, tu sais … Avais des sentiments pour moi. » Dit-il maladroitement, me jetant un regard du coin de l'œil afin de gauger ma réaction.

Je me mordis les lèvres, ravala mes larmes, et me leva.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le saches, alors on a qu'à mettre tout ça derrière nous, d'accord ? » répondis-je doucement, la véracité de mes mots s'enregistrant avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'y réagir.

Avais-je réellement jamais voulu qu'il le sache ? Avais-je réellement planifié de ne jamais lui dire ? J'étais subjuguée, stupéfaite, épouvanté et en colère. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible à connaitre l'étendue de ma propre faiblesse.

Il ne dit rien, me regarda simplement, les yeux grands ouverts et coupable, et je réalisais que si je ne partais pas maintenant, il allait comprendre ce qui se passait. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je tournais les talons, ignorant sa timide protestation, et retournais au château en trainant les pieds, les bras croisés, le visage tendu, le corps rigide. J'étais si déterminée à demeurer impassible, complètement et totalement impassible, que je ne vis pas Malefoy tourner au coin et se diriger nonchalamment vers moi. Je ne fis pas attention que c'était lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Merlin, tu as l'air épouvantable, Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il, réprimant le rire qui teintait sa voix.

« Merci, Malefoy. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour un mot gentil … Ou cinq, » répondis-je tremblante, ne désirant rien de plus que de le pousser de mon chemin et de courir jusqu'à ma chambre et ne pas en sortir avant que le train ne fasse son départ pour les vacances de Noël.

« Faux, mais pas besoin de rajouter une couche à ça. Il y a tellement d'autres choses à adresser. » dit-il d'une voix trainante, un rictus au coin.

« Du genre ? Le temps qu'il fait ? » Demandais je sarcastiquement, sachant pertinemment où cette conversation se dirigeait, mais ayant perversement besoin l'entendre le dire.

« Non, je veux parler d'hier soir. C'était _tellement_ fun, Granger. Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai à peine pu dormir tellement j'étais excité. Est-ce que t'as eu le même problème ? J'imagine que oui. » remarqua-t-il cruellement.

« Captivant, en effet. » dis-je sèchement, me demandant comment je faisais pour ne pas encore avoir fondu en larmes.

« Oh, mais c'est si peu dire » pressa-t-il, les sourcils froncés face à mon inhabituelle réticence.

« Non, non. C'est tout à fait suffisant » répondis-je poliment.

Il me scrutait, son sourire condescendant oscillant, mais pour une seconde seulement, vraiment juste un bref moment. Puis il se mit à rire, secouant la tête, me regardant avec amusement, dédain, peut-être même un peu de pitié.

« Le déni est un peu de trop, tu ne crois pas ? A ce stade, je veux dire. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, » répliquais-je lentement, ma peau me démangeant.

J'étais irritée, frustrée, agacée au plus haut point, et je pouvais sentir l'aggravation s'insinuer à travers mes pores, se distiller dans mon système sanguin, contracter mon estomac en une prise surprenante dans sa fermeté, surprenante dans sa résilience. Je voulais, avais réellement besoin qu'il arrête de parler, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais faire, puisque j'étais soudain, inexplicablement — seulement, vraiment, honnêtement, il y avait des raisons, n'est-ce pas ? — incapable de tolérer le son de la voix de quiconque, encore moins la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prétends que tu n'es pas affectée » lança-t-il, haussant les épaules.

La laine de mes gants grattait mes paumes. Je tendis les doigts, retirant l'offensant vêtement.

« Je ne _prétends_ rien du tout » répondis-je piquée au vif.

« Toi ? Tu es tout le temps en tain de prétendre quelque chose, Granger. C'est loin d'être anormal » Fit-il remarquer, railleur.

Je pouvais sentir l'embarras chauffer mon cou, pouvais sentir ma peau devenir brûlante et rouge comme c'était toujours le cas lorsque je me retrouvais dans une situation inconfortable. Le son de sa voix tapait sur mes nerfs à vifs, et je pouvais sentir les extrémités de mes orageuses émotions se frotter les unes contre les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que je prétends, Malefoy ? Juste par curiosité » rétorquais-je d'un ton mordant, mon cuir chevelu me démangeant. Je levais une main pour le gratter, mon ongle se prenant dans une mèche de cheveux. Je tirais trop fort, sentis le cheveu casser, fragile, sans vie, inutile.

« Ta vie toute entière est un acte, mis en place afin d'impressionner, rien de plus » contra-t-il, le ton moqueur, acerbe.

« Je préfère encore impressionner qu'antagoniser » répondis-je, les poumons en feu. Respirer était devenu une corvée, futile et implacablement persistante.

« Tu veux dire que tu préfères encore mentir ? » rétorqua t il.

« Je suis raisonnablement sûre que ça, c'est ton domaine d'expertise, pas le mien. »

« Moi au moins, je suis franc en ce qui concerne la myriade de façons qui font que je serai une déception. Toi, tu prétends que tout est une surprise, » dit-il, les lèvres retroussées.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Je ne prétends pas que quoique ce soit est une surprise. Je ne peux pas contrôler les attentes des gens. »

« Tu ne crois pas vraiment à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A quoi veux-tu en venir, Malefoy ? » La mâchoire serrée, mes dents se frottant les unes contre les autres dans un baiser ascétique qui était tellement moins sensuel que dans la réalité que j'aurais pu en rire.

« C'est sur ça que tu blâmes ton … amour à sens unique ? La chaotique pathétique excuse qui se trouve être la destinée ? » se moqua t il.

J'essayais de bloquer ce qu'il disait en me concentrant sur les dalles de pierre du sol. Je fixais mon regard fuyant sur la surface de pierres grises, brillante avec l'âge et l'usage, les craquelures à peine visibles serpentant comme des veines à travers la surface luisante. C'était probablement doux au touché, j'en étais convaincue.

« Est-ce que c'est considéré à sens unique si tu n'en sais rien ? Si tu le gardes pour toi-même ? C'est un mystère jusqu'à ce qu'on te rejette, techniquement. C'est pour ça que, non, je ne blâme pas ça sur le compte du destin. Je le blâme sur ton compte » Dis-je froidement.

Il cilla. Je retins mon souffle.

« Au moins tu ne le blâmes pas lui » répliqua t il d'un ton désabusé. « Parce que je t'assure, Granger, personne d'autre ne le blâme non plus. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, ferma les yeux, et me redressa, aussi droite que possible.

« Alors le fait qu'elle est plus jolie que toi est la faute à qui ? Ça ne peut raisonnablement pas être la mienne également, si ? » Demanda t il, ses mots se tordant et se tournant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fourrés sans aucune cérémonie dans mon cœur.

« Comme si j'allais te donner la satisfaction de me blâmer pour _ça_ » Répliquais je, déglutissant.

Il me zyeuta, un fin voile de haine masquant son dédain certain.

« Bien sûr que non » Dit-il, m'effleurant au passage, me laissant seule dans le couloir désert, ses mots et ses bruits de pas faisant écho dans mon crâne fourmillant. Ils se tordaient, tourbillonnaient, se gravaient dans ma conscience jusqu'à ce que tout je puisse voir, tout ce que je puisse sentir, était de la honte.

Je couru jusqu'à mon dortoir, claquant puis fermant la porte à clef, et me jeta sur mon lit.

J'attendis que le sommeil me clame au milieu de la journée, espérant que lorsque je me réveillerais, ce serait Noël.

Noël, oui.

C'est ce que je voulais maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais.

Bien sûr.

* * *

**Avec un jour d'avance! Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me motivent vraiment beaucoup, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, bonne soirée à tous!**


	4. IV

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

Beta :_ Estellech_

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

La neige tourbillonnait en une parfaite image de blanches vrilles à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Noël était finalement arrivé. Je souriais à moi-même, tout en regardant les flocons de neige se prendre dans les branches d'arbres, les lampadaires, les unes dans les autres. Mes doigts étaient enroulés autour d'une tasse de thé chaud que je venais à peine de préparer, et j'en pris une gorgée, laissant le liquide me réchauffer de l'intérieur. J'étais calme, posée, fatiguée. Je n'avais rien qui puisse me troubler à la maison, nichée en sûreté dans le lit dans lequel j'avais dormi pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Je n'avais rien à réfléchir à propos, rien à souhaiter, et rien à arranger. Mais le plus important probablement …

Il n'y avait rien qui me manquait.

C'était étonnamment surprenant, cette pensée. Pendant des années, je m'étais identifiée en usant trois vérités absolues.

_Mon nom est Hermione Granger._

_Je suis d'une intelligence supérieure._

_Je suis amoureuse de Ron Weasley._

Je rentrais chez mes parents et passais des semaines à me languir de lui. J'écrivais des lettres, soupirant mélancoliquement lorsque je recevais une réponse et fixais mon regard sur son écriture impatiente. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer que je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments platoniques pour lui, alors j'avais abandonné le fait de lui donner des indices et avais décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les choses soient moins compliquées.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais onze ans que j'avais été capable d'apprécier la stable, immuable simplicité d'un chez soi. Sans distractions. Sans rêveries. Je m'étais graduellement défaite de l'habitude de vivre dans l'instant présent, travers ses yeux. J'avais arrêté de me demander comment je pourrais lui parler de certaines choses, ce que je pourrais dire lorsqu'on se verrait à nouveau. J'avais finalement, finalement renoncé à lui.

J'étais toujours seule. J'étais toujours blessée, déçue, en colère. J'étais toujours embarrassée et humiliée, toujours incertaine de comment faire face à Malefoy et ses désarmantes observations si précises.

Cependant cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance désormais. J'étais détachée, à la dérive. Peut être qu'un jour, je finirais par être confortable dans ma solitude. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'oublierais à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être qu'un jour, je serais capable de rire de ma réaction mélodramatique à quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui. Je le savais alors même que je passais ma main le long de la glace givrée de ma fenêtre. Je le savais alors que je posais ma tasse sur ma commode et dépliait mon édredon. Je le savais alors que je montais dans mon lit, m'adossais contre mes coussins, et fermais les yeux.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui. Mais peut être que c'était demain. Ou le jour d'après. Ou le jour suivant. Je ne savais pas, pouvais pas savoir, et c'était exaltant. Je n'avais jamais été exaltée par la perspective de l'ignorance auparavant. J'avais une nouvelle vérité absolue, un remplacement pour celle sur laquelle je m'étais trompée.

_Mon nom est Hermione Granger._

_Je suis d'une intelligence supérieure._

_Je peux changer._

* * *

**Chapitre très court c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le poster hors du délai habituel des quinze jours. Merci à Harry et Kristin Kreuk pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre 3! **


	5. V

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice _:__ Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Il était assis sur un banc dans la cour, ses mains fourrées dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penchait sur un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses. Je souris tendrement le temps d'une seconde en m'arrêtant dans l'entrée, hochant la tête devant son apparente frustration.

« Salut, toi, » dis-je, gloussant face à son expression surprise.

« Oh, salut, » répliqua-t-il, une légère rougeur faisant son chemin le long de son cou et sur ses joues.

« Comment était ton Noël ? » Demandai-je joyeusement, essayant de diffuser la gêne ambiante.

« Euh, bien, le tien ? » répondit-il rapidement, déglutissant alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

« Excellent, en vérité, » fis-je, soupirant devant son comportement fuyant.

« Super, super, » répliqua-t-il cordialement, sa voix se brisant.

« Ecoute Ron, je ne suis pas ici pour faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, » lui dis-je, roulant des yeux devant le regard coupable au coin qu'il jeta dans ma direction.

« Tu ne fais jamais rien de stupide, » remarqua-t-il, un faible sourire au coin.

« C'est loin d'être vrai. »

« Non, c'est vraiment le cas. Tu es plus intelligente que n'importe qui que _je _connaisse, » me dit-il fervemment.

« Plus intelligente que Lavande ? »

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je puisse les retenir suspendus entre nous, transpirant la malice, et je voulais tellement les retirer que je m'en mordis la lèvre, ferma les yeux, et levai une main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » tentai-je d'expliquer.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu voulais le dire comment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il me scrutait, les sourcils froncés, sa confusion palpable.

« Je…je pense qu'on devrait simplement parler, tu ne crois pas ? » répondis-je, la voix faible.

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr, » dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Je pouvais sentir ma gorge se contracter face à l'inattendue dureté de sa réaction—je n'avais pas pensé que cela se passerait comme ça, n'aurais jamais pensé que cela se passerait comme ça. Nous avions été amis depuis trop longtemps, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il rejette ça aussi facilement clairement, j'avais seulement besoin d'une meilleure imagination.

« Je suppose que non, alors, » remarquai-je tristement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu crois que parler—maintenant, je veux dire—puisse accomplir, » répliqua-t-il, incrédule.

« Quoi, je devrais laisser ce…ce ridicule malentendu _suppurer_ entre nous pendant des mois et des mois, simplement pour éviter d'avoir une conversation inconfortable ? » explosai-je, irritée par son attitude fataliste.

« Tu l'as fait avant, » fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais, » murmurai-je, fixant mes yeux résolument sur mes pieds.

Il eut la grâce—étrangement, anormalement—d'avoir l'air gêné par l'honnêteté de son commentaire.

« Hermione, c'est juste…pas le bon moment d'essayer d'arranger les choses, tu comprends ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas, » répondis-je revêche. « Je pensais qu'on était amis. Les amis parlent de choses. Même si c'est difficile. Ou est-ce que ce n'est pas là une des grandes lignes d'une amitié telle que la nôtre ? »

Il rougit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. »

« Je ne sais rien du tout désormais, pour être franche. Apparemment je fais de _très_ stupides choses, Ron—comme penser que tu voudrais réparer une amitié que tu as liée depuis que tu avais onze ans. »

Je resserrai mon manteau contre moi et entrepris de me lever.

« Et voilà que tu recommences à dramatiser. Est-ce que tout ça n'est pas un tant soit peu _étrange_ à tes yeux, Hermione ? Je veux dire, Merlin, je n'avais jamais su…jamais deviné, du tout, et tu crois que c'est quelque chose que je peux tout simplement apprendre à accepter en quelques semaines ? » Crissa-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de t'en parler, si ce n'est pas afin de t'aider à t'y…habituer ? » M'enquis-je, mon ton doucereux de sarcasme.

« Je ne sais pas, de la vengeance ? » dit-il, accusateur.

Je tressaillis.

« Je suis venue te parler parce que je pensais que tu devais savoir que je...je ne m'intéresse plus du tout à toi. Plus dans ce sens-là. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à Noël, et j'ai réalisé à quel point je m'étais comportée de façon stupide. Que je me comporte toujours. Je ne veux pas que ça entrave notre amitié. Mais apparemment, c'est le cas de toute façon, » dis-je, le ton dur.

Il soupira.

« Hermione, écoute. Ne tourne pas tout ça en un énorme conflit personnel. Je ne veux pas ne plus être ami avec toi. Je ne pense tout simplement pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tout compte fait, de parler pendant un moment. Tu dis que tu t'en es remise, et peut être que c'est le cas pour toi, mais pas moi. J'ai besoin de temps afin de trouver un moyen de gérer tout ça. »

Je relevai la tête brusquement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'est ce, je te prie, a besoin d'être _géré_ ? »

« Tu vois, comment, eh bien, te parler, » répliqua-t-il, se décalant alors qu'il parlait.

« Comment me parler, » répétai-je.

« Ouais. »

Lentement, douloureusement, je réalisai quelque chose–quelque chose que je ne voulais pas savoir, à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser, ne voulais jamais avoir à affronter.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, au revoir, » dis-je nonchalamment.

« Attends—Hermione, ne sois pas comme ça, » Fit il, exaspéré.

Mais j'étais déjà debout, testant le sol sous mes jambes tremblantes, m'armant de courage pour la tâche qui m'attendait : je devais l'oublier complètement, pas seulement dans cet autre sens plus compliqué, mais dans le sens réel du terme, dans un sens que je ne désirais pas.

« Je dis au revoir, Ron, comme tu le voulais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux que tu me donnes du temps, » plaida-t-il.

« Du temps. Voilà qui est vague comme requête. »

« Non. Non. Arrête de tout déformer. Ceci n'est pas une situation normale. C'est… pas le cas. »

« J'en suis consciente, » dis-je froidement, « de combien la situation est anormale. Mais j'essaie d'être mature à ce propos. Il n'y a rien de complexe dans ce que je suis en train de faire là. Tu es avec elle, pas moi j'accepte ça, je suis en train de passer par-dessus ça, et je tente de continuer notre amitié. Beaucoup de gens font ça tout le temps, mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre la simplicité de ceci donc j'abandonne. Tu veux du temps ? Prends-en. Autant que tu en veux. Vraiment. »

Je respirais lourdement à la fin de ma tirade—il fixait mon cou, redoutant de croiser mon regard, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on se disputait.

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, » remarqua-t-il faiblement.

« Rends-moi service, » lançai-je d'un ton mordant.

« Oh ? »

« Rends-moi service, » répétai-je, secouant la tête et souriant. « Un jour, probablement dans un futur pas-très-lointain, alors que nous ne nous parlons plus et que tu prendras le temps de te demander pourquoi, souviens toi de ça—_tu _t'es éloigné de_ moi_. Compris ? »

J'entrepris de quitter la cour, sachant pertinemment que j'avais probablement réagi de façon excessive.

Toutefois—et je portai une main à mon front et ris à cette pensée—cela faisait du bien de se comporter de façon irrationnelle de temps en temps.

A dire vrai, c'était même délicieux.

* * *

**Puisque j'ai bien avancé dans ma traduction, je vous offre le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui. Merci à BrunasseLucile, Elsar et Helia.H pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Au plaisir!**


	6. VI

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_____ Bleak Dawn_

**Petit Mot et News:** Non, vous ne rêvez pas et ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part! Voici le 6ème chapitre parce que je suis très contente de la façon dont la traduction avance et que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer:

Le mois prochain je compte débuter la publication de "**Cauchemar**" une autre fic de _Provocative Envy_ qui tourne autour du couple _**Hermione/Tom Jedusor**_. La fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, et donc mes publications se feront au rythme de l'originale.

Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires, peu nombreux certes, mais qui me font toujours un immense plaisir!

**CHAPITRE SIX**

J'entendis le bruit détestable de rire masculin tonitruant alors que je tournais au coin du couloir en me dirigeant vers le cours d'Enchantement—je roulai les yeux, m'attendant à voir un groupe de turbulents jeunes garçons gloussant face à quelque chose d'une forme vaguement phallique. Je n'étais—complètement, affreusement, entièrement—pas préparée pour sur ce quoi je venais de tomber.

Drago Malefoy riait, le son se répercutant sur les murs de pierres, se frayant un chemin en zigzag jusqu'à mes oreilles Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant lui, son propre rire éclipsé par l'exubérante, évidente sincérité du sien. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait été dit, ce qui s'était passé, mais quelque chose dans ce moment-là me frappa fortement, sans avertissement, une gifle en pleine figure, un choc infligé à mon système nerveux déjà tendu à l'extrême.

Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à Malefoy comme étant humain. Il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville, pas assez bien pour être doté d'émotions il était l'ennemie, ma Némésis, incapable de bien faire, et donc indigne de choses pures, basiques telles que le bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire qu'aux dépens de quelqu'un d'autre, seulement vu rire lorsqu'il avait la dégradation de quelqu'un d'autre de laquelle se réjouir. Il était mesquin, et il était odieux, et je ne m'étais jamais, pas une fois, demandée à quoi ses relations personnelles pouvaient bien ressembler.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité. Je me l'étais demandée, bien sûr que je me l'étais demandée, et je n'avais seulement jamais tiré des conclusions subjectives. Pansy—parce que je la haïssais également, était-ce pour cette raison ? – était la flagorneuse, pourvoyeuse de toutes choses pathétiquement misogyne. Crabbe, Goyle, eux étaient les stupides, abrutissants laqués dont la satisfaction était diligemment notée à travers les grognements qu'ils réussissaient à faire passer pour une conversation.

Et pourtant—

Et pourtant il apparaissait qu'il se pouvait qu'il y ait plus en eux tous que mes cyniques, unilatérales observations avaient admis.

Le confort qui se dégageait de ces deux-là, la sorte de facile, relaxante compagnie que l'on retrouvait seulement dans les plus vrais, les plus dévoués des amis. J'étais jalouse, en colère, confuse—je ne savais pas quoi penser, aucune idée de comment réagir. Pansy lui murmura quelque chose, sa voix refusant de porter au bout du couloir jusqu'à mon immobile, stupéfaite présence.

Et puis une seconde plus tard, un moment plus tard, une fraction de moment, l'unique minute temporelle que je pourrais jamais vivre avec une telle lucidité, avec une telle sensibilité, mon monde trébucha sur son axe, roulant et coulant et s'étiolant dans un endroit que je ne pouvais pas nommer, ne pouvait pas reconnaitre—parce que Malefoy venait de remarquer ma silencieuse présence, remarquer la brise de malaise que j'avais apporté avec moi, et dans cette bribe d'espace qui ne représentait pas plus d'un millimètre – d'un nanomètre même, selon mon estimation du temps – avant qu'il ne se souvienne de qui j'étais, pourquoi c'était si malvenu de ma part de me tenir là, il avait sur les lèvres un sourire si sincère, si épanoui, si parfait dans sa simplicité, que je retins mon souffle—non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, j'avais tout simplement oublié comment on respire.

Il était transformé, étranger. Il n'était pas Drago Malefoy, ne pouvait pas l'être, parce que Drago Malefoy ne sourirait jamais comme ça. Drago Malefoy n'était pas supposé avoir de raison de sourire ainsi. Il ne _me_ sourirait certainement jamais ainsi.

Je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur, pouvais le sentir presser et pousser et enfler contre ma cage thoracique, de plus en plus vite, le sang pompait depuis et de et à travers lui avec une alarmante, mortelle vélocité. Mes tympans me faisaient mal, pulsaient, la pression qu'ils exsudaient me poussant à comprendre à quoi se noyer pouvait bien ressembler, excepté que je n'avais nulle part où me noyer, j'étais à l'intérieur, à l'école, j'étais en sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce que mon frénétique, errant, inquisiteur, désespéré regard croise le sien.

C'était étrange, réaliser exactement le peu que j'avais jamais remarqué à propos de lui. J'avais eu cette notion préconçue à propos de qui il était, ce qu'il représentait, ce que je devais voir en le regardant—je n'avais même pas pris la peine de remarquer que la forme de ses yeux était particulièrement belle, que les iris étaient gris mais bordés d'une vive nuance de bleu marine qui donnait une sorte de sensible contraste, presque symétrique. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de remarquer que ses cils étaient—étrangement, inconfortablement, maladroitement—noirs, fournis, épais, longs, parfaits. De petits détails, inconséquents dans le grand schéma des choses, mais assez important dans cet infime, infinitésimal grain de temps, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils me poussèrent à me demander quoi d'autre je n'avais pas pris la peine de noter à son propos.

Nos regards demeurèrent figés l'un dans l'autre, sans ciller et sans se briser, alors que son sourire disparaissait lentement, alors que sa joie s'étiolait en néant, alors que son expression ouverte et insouciante redevenait froide, sombre indifférence. Cela me frappa—j'avais le même effet sur lui qu'il avait sur moi, et même s'il me plaisait de croire que j'étais meilleure que lui, nous étions essentiellement pareils, essentiellement identiques.

Je regrettai instantanément, sur une impulsion, avoir été celle qui avait effacée ce sourire de son visage. Non pas parce que c'était le sien, non pas parce que c'était lui, mais parce que je savais exactement à quel point le bonheur était précieux, à quel point c'était fragile, à quel point c'était précaire, à quel point c'était merveilleusement court. Cela semblait si stupide de le foutre en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Granger ? » dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il croisa les bras en travers de son torse de façon défensive, sa posture offensive—je compris alors que j'avais interrompu quelque chose de privée, de personnelle, et j'avais honte—imperturbablement, illogiquement—de mon disgracieux voyeuriste interlude.

« Je…Je…rien, » balbutiai-je, les joues en feu.

« Saisis le message et va 'rien' regarder ailleurs, alors, » me dit-il.

Je sortis brusquement de mon état rêveur, contemplatif, me rappelant en un instant que je le haïssais.

_Ah, oui._

« Fascinant choix de mot, Malefoy. 'Message' implique un acte amical. J'aurais cru qu'un mot plus apte pour désigner ce que tu me donnes là est 'avertissement', » répliquai-je avec humeur.

« Correcte. Maintenant dégage, » ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

Je m'entendis rire comme si j'étais sous l'eau, le son étranger, lointain, un borborygme testament de mon dévouement obstiné face à ce primitif jeu d'échecs verbal auquel nous jouions toujours—Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler si j'étais un pion, un cavalier, tour ou reine ou roi.

« Non, » répondis-je puérilement, stupidement.

Il fit un pas vaguement menaçant en ma direction, ignorant le soupire agacé de Pansy, son attention focalisée uniquement sur moi et mon implacable immaturité.

« Je me demande à quel possible malentendu tu t'accroches ainsi, » entonna-t-il sèchement.

« Je suis simplement curieuse de quoi tu pourrais bien m'avertir, » contrai-je, haussant les épaules.

« Ne le sois pas, » me conseilla-t-il froidement.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas résister. Tu es l'une des personnes les moins intimidantes que j'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, » lui dis-je durement.

Il s'adossa au mur, inspectant ses ongles et souriant narquoisement.

« Oh ? » s'enquit-il nonchalamment, la seule preuve de sa colère montante était la pâleur rosâtre remontant sournoisement le long de son cou.

« Quelque peu pathétique, vraiment, si l'on considère à quel point tu t'y appliques, » continuai-je.

J'entendis Pansy renifler, son impatience face à ce rituel était palpable dans les étroits confins du couloir. Cela faisait des mois que Malefoy et moi n'avions pas pris part à ce genre d'exploitation sans pitié, et nous étions tous les deux rouillés. Les mots qui émanaient de ma bouche goutaient l'usure, les gonds de ma langue bougeant grossièrement, lentement la mécanique précision de mon effroyablement incisif esprit semblait antique, inusitée et oubliée.

« Tu veux parler de choses pathétiques, Granger ? Parlons-en, » commença-t-il amèrement. « Ne dirais-tu pas que c'est pathétique à quel point la loyauté de Weasley s'est révélé ténue ? J'ai entendu dire que sept ans d'amitié n'ont pas été suffisants pour lui permettre de continuer de t'adresser la parole après qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour sortir avec lui. »

Je grinçai des dents devant cet offensif, barrage, panoplie de balles qui jaillissaient sans effort d'entre ses fines lèvres rouges.

« C'est marrant, vu que je ne crois pas qu'il te soit possible de trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour sortir avec _toi_, » rétorquai-je, tournant les talons et déguerpissant dans la direction opposée avant qu'il n'ait la chance de répondre.

Je déboulai dans les toilettes pour filles les plus proches, me frayant un chemin devant un miroir. Je fixai mon reflet à la lumière fluorescente peu flatteuse—ma peau était empourprée, mes cheveux tombaient à plat, mes yeux étaient trop brillants, accablés. J'avais l'air apeuré, contrarié, pétrifié.

J'essayai de sourire, histoire de voir à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, par simple curiosité. Le résultat était risible, une parodie du miroitant exemple que Malefoy avait arboré dans le couloir ma tentative était hystérique, un paradoxal mélange de dents, lèvres, et de fausseté.

Ma tentative était, pour faire court, pathétique. Comme tout le reste l'était, et cela incluait ma compréhension du monde dans lequel j'avais vécu pendant dix-huit ans.

J'avais seulement commencé à réaliser que ça allait être un long retour vers la réalité.

Et je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir encore l'endurance.


	7. VII

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_______ Bleak Dawn_

**N/T: **Chapitre dédié à **Amber** dont le commentaire m'a profondément touché, merci, infiniment merci.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Ma seule pensée rationnelle n'avait aucun sens.

_Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça._

J'obtenais ce que j'avais désiré, tout ce que j'avais espéré, et mon stupide, stupide cerveau était en train de tout gâcher.

Je pouvais sentir la dure, froide surface du bureau se frotter contre l'arrière de mes cuisses dénudées, l'inconfort une distraction, et cela semblait mal, soudain, que ma chemise soit à moitié déboutonnée, que ma jupe soit simplement retroussée et écartée du chemin, que cela se passe dans une salle de classe vide derrière une porte fermée alors que tout le monde était en train de dîner. Cela semblait mal, tout d'un coup, qu'il ait refermé ses dents sur le lobe de mon oreille dans une tentative de paraître sexy, mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable, rien du tout, et ses mains tripotaient, frénétiquement, la boucle de sa ceinture, et sa respiration était lourde, et j'étais simplement assise là, ne prenant même pas la peine de feindre un quelconque intérêt, souhaitant que nous fussions dans un lit, souhaitant que ceci ne se déroulât pas si rapidement, souhaitant que nous n'eussions pas cessé de nous embrasser, que je n'aie jamais attrapé sa main et l'aie guidé vers le devant de ma chemise—souhaitant que les circonstances ne fussent pas aussi brouillonnes, pas aussi compliquées, pas aussi impardonnables.

Tout avait commencé lorsque nous avions été laissés seuls dans la salle commune juste avant le déjeuner. L'air s'était chargé d'électricité—et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose comme de l'anticipation, et l'étrange, éthérée tension ne s'était pas dissipée lorsqu'il s'était assis à mes côtés, beaucoup plus près qu'il n'en avait eu besoin, nos cuisses s'étaient frôlées, et j'avais été beaucoup trop consciente de son corps, mon corps, et puis il s'était tourné vers moi, une étrange expression marquant ces adorables traits couverts de taches de rousseur, et—voici la partie qui était devenue floue, incertaine—je ne pouvais plus être sûre si c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé ou si c'était lui, je ne me souvenais pas, mais peut-être était-ce simplement la culpabilité, et puis je m'étais mise à califourchon sur ses genoux, et son visage était chaud contre mes paumes, et nos bouches étaient ouvertes, nos respirations se mélangeaient, fusionnaient, chaudes et humides, et puis—

« Ron, on ne devrait pas faire ça, » murmurai-je, me haïssant, le haïssant, haïssant la façon désespérée avec laquelle mes hanches embrassaient les siennes.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir.

« Je sais, » répliqua-t-il.

Et puis nous nous étions séparés, nos peaux fiévreuses, et puis nous nous étions aperçus à la sortie du cours d'Enchantements en chemin vers la Grande Salle pour le diner, et je m'étais arrêtée dans le couloir qui se vidait lentement afin d'ajuster la lanière de mon sac, et il était resté en arrière, et puis il m'avait poussé à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, nos langues et nos membres mêlés les uns aux autres, et puis j'avais réalisé, rationalisé—

_Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça._

Ce n'était pas supposé être fiévreux, fébrile, hâtif. Ce n'était pas supposé être clandestin, secret, caché du reste du monde parce qu'il était censé le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais pas supposée être aussi facile, et il n'était pas supposé être aussi volage. Nous étions supposés être amoureux, cela était supposé être bon, cela était supposé être lent et tendre et ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout, et c'était supposé être parfait, il était supposé être parfait, nous étions supposés être parfaits, et ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'était pas, nous ne l'étions pas, et alors que je pensais à tout ceci, il avait réussi à défaire sa ceinture, et avant que je n'aie la chance de lui dire non, non, non, d'expliquer que ça n'allait pas, que ça n'avait rien d'agréable, il était en moi, et cela fit mal, cela fit mal, cela fit un putain de mal de chien, et je poussai un cri de surprise et de douleur et de regret et de déception et il se retira, l'effarement s'enregistrant sur son visage, et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et il remonta son boxer, et je serrai mes jambes pliées contre ma poitrine, posa mon front contre mes genoux, et pleurai.

Je pleurai parce que je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière. Je pleurai parce que je pensais être mieux que ça, parce que je pensais mériter plus, parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais que ça soit, et il n'était plus ce que je voulais, et je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, et n'avais-je pas déjà réalisé tout ceci il y avait de cela à peine quelques semaines auparavant ? Pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de preuves, d'évidences, quelque chose afin de justifier les conclusions que j'avais tirées de façon si réfléchie, si merveilleuse, durant Noël ?

Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, et il était en train de déposer des baisers le long de mon front, mes joues, mon nez et mes yeux, et il disait quelque chose en rapport avec combien il était désolé, quelque chose en rapport avec comment il avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, et puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis mon souffle se bloquer, mes sanglots s'étrangler, mes larmes se figer.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, » fit une familière –oh, pitié faite que ce ne soit pas réel—voix trainante.

Je n'avais jamais complètement compris ma haine pour Drago Malefoy. Pas jusqu'à ce moment, cette seconde, cet instant lorsque je levai les yeux de mes rotules et le vit adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés nonchalamment sur sa poitrine, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il venait d'interrompre le plus privé, le plus personnel, le plus humiliant épisode de ma vie. Il m'avait efficacement surprise à mon plus bas, mon plus vulnérable et je sus qu'il n'allait pas jouer les gentlemen et partir. Je sus qu'il n'allait pas oublier tout ça, le garder pour lui-même, agir comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Il semblait tiraillé entre me réconforter et partir en courant.

« Allez, Hermione, partons d'ici, » marmonna-t-il finalement, tirant sur ma main. Mais je ne pouvais pas me lever. Pas avec Malefoy dans la pièce.

Parce que ce que Ron ne réalisait pas, c'était que j'étais assise dans une mare de sang.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmurai-je, lui jetant un regard insistant, désespéré.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute. Je grimaçai.

« Parce que, je ne peux pas, » répliquai-je, les yeux rivés vers le bas.

Malefoy regardait notre échange avec une expression de grand intérêt sur le visage.

« Weasley, j'ai en horreur d'imaginer ce que ta petite amie pourrait penser de tout ceci, » remarqua-t-il tristement, inspectant ses ongles.

« Fiche le camp, Malefoy » cracha Ron.

_Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça_, pensai-je à nouveau, grimaçant alors que je changeai de position sur le bureau.

« Dans ce cas, je vais tout simplement devoir lui parler de cette fascinante petite rencontre que nous venons d'avoir, » répliqua Malefoy de façon désinvolte.

« Non, » ma voix était un écho trop fort, maladroit dans le silence qui suivit.

Ron me regardait bouche bée. Malefoy leva simplement un blond sourcil dédaigneux.

« Non, Malefoy, » répétai-je, me rappelant que je m'adressais à un garçon qui pouvait sourire, qui avait des sentiments, qui pourrait être enclin à troquer l'humiliation de Ron pour la mienne.

« Quoi, tu ne veux pas être connue comme la salope qui s'est immiscée entre eux ? » me demanda-t-il durement, me toisant.

« Non, je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'elle ait à payer pour mon affreusement stupide erreur, » rétorquai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

Il pouffa. Ron se contenta de rester là, éberlué.

« Hermione, tu veux dire que tu ne… » Il s'interrompit.

« Non, Ron, je ne veux pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû… ce n'est plus le cas, » répondis-je, mes mots s'entremêlant, leur sens clair.

Il acquiesça, une fois, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vois qu'on joue les martyrs, » accusa Malefoy, les lèvres retroussées.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » m'enquis je, fatiguée.

« Il a trompé sa satanée copine avec toi, et toi tu décides que c'était une mauvaise idée quand vous vous faites prendre ? Tu fais du bon travail question choix morale, » cracha-t-il avec dérision.

Je déglutis, et déglutis encore, et ouvrit la bouche, tentant de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire pour ma défense—et puis je compris, alors que je pataugeais, me noyais dans mon propre silence, que je n'en méritais aucune.

Le mépris de Malfoy avait moins avoir avec les mœurs et plus à faire avec mon manque de considération envers elles. J'étais hypocrite, et il avait raison. Mon estomac se tordit de dégout pour moi-même. J'en avais marre de moi-même, malade de mon comportement, avec mon incroyablement faillible sens de bien et de mal.

« Comment est-ce que t'es arrivé ici d'abord ? » demandais-je faiblement.

« La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Je t'ai entendu crier. C'était bon à ce point, Granger ? » Railla-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, m'étonnant de la conclusion qu'il avait tirée. Il avait cru—bien sûr qu'il avait cru ça—Je secouai la tête, les larmes brulant mes paupières.

« Est-ce que tu peux partir, s'il te plait ? » murmurai-je, ayant besoin, voulant, désireuse de rester seule.

Il me scruta.

« Tu es pathétique, » dit-il, haussant les épaules, souriant avec condescendance.

Il avait raison, bien sûr.

Je savais qu'il avait raison même après qu'il soit parti, alors même que je fixais les traces de sang sur ma jupe. Je savais qu'il avait raison alors que je retournais à ma chambre, alors que je me coulais un bain, jetais mes vêtements, fixais et fixais et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir.

Cela me dérangeait, pour une raison quelconque, que rien n'avait l'air un tant soit peu différent.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait un choc pas vrai? Reviews grandement appréciées les gens! Au plaisir :)**


	8. VIII

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_________ Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Lorsque j'étais petite, j'adorais tourner sur moi-même.

Je me tenais debout au milieu de ma chambre, les bras tendus, et tournais—vite, plus vite, fermant mes yeux contre le nauséeux tourbillon de couleurs flashant devant mes yeux, mes cheveux volant dans tous les sens, attendant le moment où j'allais perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même, mon corps, le moment où je basculerais, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, l'estomac noué et mon cerveau percutant mon crâne. J'adorais le mélange frénétique de membres et d'adrénaline et de confusion que je devenais, adorais la façon dont le temps se retrouvait pratiquement suspendu entre destin et libre arbitre il y avait quelque chose de particulier à propos du fait de décider de ne pas être aux commandes qui m'attirait—c'était probablement l'ironie, le paradoxe philosophique qui simplifiait la géométrie du libre arbitre.

Dans les heures qui suivirent l'incident de la salle de classe vide, je ressentis les triturations familières du chaos exploser dans mon système sanguin. Je me retrouvai étranglée par mes propres décisions, mon propre fatalement défaillant sens de soi; je déambulais—sans but, épouvantablement—à travers le parterre de rêves en décomposition, d'erreur d'identité, et de fleurissants, florissants, magnifiques regrets. Je m'étais perdue quelque part entre laisser tomber et découvrir qu'étais ce au juste que je voulais, parce que je n'en savais plus rien, n'arrivais pas à me souvenirs des détails de l'idéaliste personnage que j'avais si méticuleusement taillé pour moi-même toutes ces années de silence et de solitude auparavant.

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de beaucoup de choses : je ne savais pas qui avait fait le premier pas, ne savais pas pourquoi la tension entre nous avait été si densément sexuelle, si vide de sens et pourtant si pleine de promesses, et tout ça en même temps je ne savais pas où ma voix s'en était allée quand je l'avais regardé—au ralenti, douloureusement lentement—défaire son pantalon, ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas hurlé, crié, dit non non non je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef, pourquoi je n'avais rien remarqué, pourquoi cela m'avait pris si longtemps d'arrêter de saigner, pourquoi il y avait eu autant de sang à la base, pourquoi cela avait fait mal, pourquoi je n'avais pas attendu, pourquoi il l'avait fait, pourquoi je l'avais fait, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi—il y avait des centaines, des milliers, des millions de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas réponse.

Et moi, à la fois paria et parangon de l'esquive, désirais simplement laisser tomber toute cette misérable situation. Je voulais prétendre que rien n'était arrivé—mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'asseyais, je grimaçai, parce qu'il y avait une désagréable, omniprésente douleur entre mes cuisses si je bougeais un peu trop vite, parce qu'il y avait une constante, sourde, lancinante douleur tout le temps, un rappel d'à quel point j'étais tombée bien bas, d'à quel point j'avais touché le fond.

Il était temps de me reprendre en main.

J'avais attendu que l'on m'aide, m'assiste, qu'une main offerte m'attrape. Il était temps d'accepter que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il était temps de m'aider moi-même.

* * *

**Chapitre de transition, court donc mais essentiel dans le développement du personnage d'Hermione.**

** Merci encore à Ambre de prendre le temps de commenter (je te remercie là vu que tes reviews sont anonymes)**

**Et à mes nombreux lecteurs silencieux (oui oui, toi là derrière ton écran qui évite de lire tout ça, je te vois!), un petit mot de temps en temps ça serait sympa.**

** Au plaisir!**


	9. IX

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :___________ Bleak Dawn_

**N/T: **Spéciale dédicace à Nomie, lectrice fantôme qui a osé braver le silence! Bonne lecture à tous.

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

J'étais léthargique.

Il avait plu durant la majeure partie d'une heure, mais je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à bouger. J'étais sortie dehors pour m'asseoir près du lac, afin de regarder la calme, sereine surface de l'eau; les nuages étaient noirs mais c'était l'hiver, je n'avais pas été capable de me rendre compte si la morosité du ciel indiquait un temps mauvais ou non. Lorsque les premières gouttelettes s'étaient mises à tomber—lourdement, lentement—je m'étais sentie déconnectée de mon propre corps, de ma peau vulnérable, de la graduelle humidité imprégnant les confins laineux de mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le craquelant grondement battant contre mes tympans signifiait l'arrivée d'un orage; je n'avais pas remarqué la fébrile effervescence qui indiquait le tonnerre, n'avais pas quitté des yeux l'immaculée, parfaite surface du lac.

Je réfléchissais à quel point cela avait été du gâchis—aimer Ron, me trahir moi-même, permettre à une singulière mauvaise décision de culminer de façon si vertigineuse, si brutalement. Je me disais combien c'était adéquat que Malefoy ait été celui à me trouver, celui à être témoin de ma déchéance totale. Je pensais à ce que mon cœur—ce mythique, ambigu puzzle physique—avait enduré : j'avais pu retirer l'écharde initiale, mais cela avait laissé une infection, s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à un horrifiant éminent degré d'humilié et de regret.

Mais le regret—voilà de quoi il s'agissait véritablement, ce sur quoi je me focalisais complètement, parce que malgré mon désire que rien ne se soit passé, je reconnaissais que j'allais devoir lâcher l'affaire. Je n'étais pas parfaite, peu importe combien j'avais tenté de l'être. Même si j'avais été stupide, même si j'avais foiré, même si j'avais fait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas effacer, ne pouvais jamais réparer—à quoi bon prétendre le contraire ? Simplement parce que j'avais oublié—momentanément, brièvement, épouvantablement—que tout ce que j'avais jadis voulu avait changé ? Seulement parce que j'avais été tentée—finalement, merveilleusement—par quelque chose que je devais encore moi-même me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas avoir ?

Même les cœurs brisés ont des doutes, des rechutes, des faiblesses.

Ma rêverie vola en éclat sous la violente explosion du tonnerre et d'une main sur mon épaule.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce—bordel de merde, » jura Malefoy avec colère, essuyant l'eau sur ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je, levant la voix.

« Rogue a vu une idiote assise seule dehors au milieu d'une averse torrentielle et m'a envoyé la chercher, » lança-t-il, son regard furieux cherchant mon visage.

Le temps ralentit. J'observai les gouttes de pluie tomber, sa bouche s'ouvrir, sa langue former des mots; j'observai ses traits se tordre graduellement sous la confusion, observai sa rage s'évaporer et laisser place à l'irritation, la suspicion, l'inquiétude. Je le vis jeter un regard nerveux vers le ciel, vers les nuages noirs et les éclairs de tonnerre je vis sa patience s'effriter, vis sa résolve se renforcer, observai—fascinée—alors qu'il me tendait sa main, attendant que je la prenne.

Je fixai sa main, la façon dont la pluie s'écoulait le long de ses phalanges, les longs doigts fuselés éclipsés par des ongles nets, immaculés. Je scrutai cette criante offre d'aide, d'assistance—qui venait de Malefoy.

Et je l'ignorai.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, nos regards figés l'un dans l'autre—marron et gris, couleurs incompatibles—ils ne s'affrontaient pas, ne se mêlaient pas, et je me demandai s'il y avait une sorte de signification à tout ça.

Il laissa sa main retomber.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait même dans mon lamentable état, ivre de confusion, furieuse devant son outrageante hypocrisie, je pouvais reconnaitre que quelque chose changeait, subtilement, à peine. Je ne savais tout simplement pas ce que c'était, ne pouvais pas en donner le nom.

Un soudain éclat de tonnerre fit trembler le ciel, arrachant un cri de surprise des sombres recoins de ma gorge.

La réalité resurgit à la surface en la forme d'un froid, glacial, intempestif orage—j'étais stupéfaite de mon audace, horrifiée de mon inconscience, terrifiée jusqu'à la soumission à la vue d'une branche fumante. J'attrapai—maladroitement, à dire vrai—la main de Malefoy, le laissant me tirer vers le château, son pas hâtif se transformant en un trébuchement désespéré qui se transforma en une course effrénée. La pluie se déversait sur nous sans merci mes joues me piquaient, ma vision se floutait, et puis il projeta ouvertes les portes du château, me poussa à l'intérieur, et voilà qu'il y avait un sol sec sous mes pieds et du silence et un temps clame et plat.

Il respirait bruyamment, ses cheveux collés à son front.

« Permets-moi de te féliciter pour ta _suprême_ stupidité, Granger, » cracha-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Je déglutis, incapable de répondre.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Pas même une seule _putain_ d'excuse ? » Demanda-t-il, le ton agacé, impérieux.

« Je… n'avais pas réalisé, » marmonnai-je doucement, une étrange sensation d'étouffement enveloppant mes poumons.

« Pas réalisé, » répéta-t-il cruellement, incrédule.

« C'est juste… je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il pleuvait si fort, » dis-je, me mordant la lèvre, sentant un poids invisible se presser contre ma poitrine. Les battements de mon cœur étaient forcés, sourds.

Il cilla, me scruta, sourit narquoisement, secoua la tête, et durant tout ceci je sentis mes amygdales s'entrechoquer, se refermer l'une sur l'autre, et—

« Je n'arrive plus à respirer, » réussis je à dire, tombant à genoux et resserrant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Il me regarda impassiblement, son visage ne trahissant rien hormis son profond dédain.

« Debout, Granger, » dit-il.

Je ne bougeai pas, ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais paralysée par l'indésirable fait que Malefoy me faisait la morale comme si j'étais une sorte d'adolescente au comportement dysfonctionnel qui n'avait pas respecté son couvre-feu, mais ma capacité à accomplir la plus basique de toutes les fonctions corporelles—respirer—venait de me revenir, même si de façon erratique.

« _Debout_, Granger, » dit-il à nouveau.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait ça, alors que tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était de me voir me rabaisser moi-même, tout comme j'étais en train de le faire—

« En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? » questionnai-je, curieuse.

Il eut l'air pris de court par ma question.

« Ça me regarde, » répondit-il posément, sarcastiquement, « parce que j'ai été envoyé en une putain de mission de secours pour te sauver de toi-même—et, comme tu t'en doutes, à te regarder maintenant, je commence à voir que c'est peine perdue, »

Je ne dis rien.

« Alors ? Debout, Granger ! » S'écria-t-il avec colère.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal. Il me scruta passivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » persiffla-t-il.

Je craquai.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas, et je ne peux même pas mentir et prétendre que c'est le cas parce que personne à part toi n'a pris la peine de me demander ! » Explosai-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Eh bien, » dit-il après une pause, « voilà qui était mélodramatique, »

Je fermai les yeux, douloureusement consciente que j'empestais complètement l'apitoiement de soi.

« Dis-moi, Granger—de quoi ça à l'air ? » s'enquit il doucement, ses vêtements mouillés seuls apparents aspects contredisant sa froide, calme allure.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, perdue.

« De quoi ça à l'air d'avoir si peur de tout, au point que tu…ne puisses même plus respirer ? » élabora-t-il brutalement.

Je secouai la tête faiblement.

« Non, vraiment. Dis-moi. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient supposés être braves—et tu n'arrives même pas à affronter la vérité ? »

Chaque mot lardait, mordait, brûlait j'étais atteinte de perfectionnisme, et personne n'avait pris la peine de me diagnostiquer.

« Alors de quoi ça à l'air ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses lèvres se soulevant légèrement. « D'avoir peur de l'échec ? D'avoir plus peur de tes propres erreurs que de n'importe quoi d'autre ? D'être si ridiculement indépendant que l'on ne peut supporter ne serait-ce qu'une seule—non, non mettons deux—c'était deux, n'est-ce pas ?—erreurs de jugement. »

Je sentis d'humides mèches de cheveux coller à ma nuque, sentis des perles de sueur et des gouttes d'eau se mélanger et couler avec une sorte d'effroyable intimité le long du creux de mes seins : Des rappels, tous, de ma risible, répréhensible tentative de prendre la fuite.

« Tu penses que tu l'as accepté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tu as laissé tout ça derrière toi, oublié. Mais crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserais faire ? » Continua-t-il de se moquer.

Sa peau était si pâle. Délicate, presque, dans la faible, atroce lueur des bougies.

« Alors dis-moi, Granger. De quoi ça à l'air ? »

J'y réfléchis—je repensai à tout ce que j'avais fait et traversé et accepté je repensai à la manière dont j'avais rejeté sa main, puis l'avais prise je repensai à la façon dont sa paume avait éclipsé la mienne, à la façon dont nos doigts s'étaient superposés et entrelacés et combien je m'étais sentie en sécurité, même si j'avais été loin de l'être, combien cela avait été soulageant de se sentir en sécurité, même si j'avais été loin de l'être je réfléchis au concept de sécurité, de prudence, principes qui avaient gouverné ma vie jusqu'à récemment, ou peut-être le faisaient-ils toujours, peut être que malgré tout j'étais toujours une stupide petite innocente—mais non, non, non—je réfléchis à ce que l'innocence avait bien pu signifier à mes yeux, ce que la naïveté venait à équivaloir; je repensai aux opportunités perdues, aux chances perdues—à quoi, cependant ? Qu'avais-je manqué ? De quoi étais-je si mécontente ? Moi-même ? Était-ce donc ça ? Était-ce réellement si simple ?

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dirais pas ? »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, ses lèvres se serrèrent.

Il fit un pas vers moi, s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa, se retourna—

Et partit.

* * *

**J'aime bien ce chapitre, un pas de plus vers notre cher Dramione! Et comme d'habitude reviews = update rapide.**

**Au plaisir!**


	10. X

**À La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice : _____________Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Je sortais de la bibliothèque, fouillant dans mon sac lorsque je le percutai.

« Je suis vraiment désolée—» commençai-je avant de lever les yeux.

Il afficha un rictus méprisant.

« Excuses non acceptées, » répondit-il acide.

Je le regardai s'éloigner.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy ? C'est donc comme ça que ça va être ? » L'appelai-je, en colère.

Lentement, il se retourna vers moi.

« Oui, c'est comme ça, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant qui irradiait un mélange particulier de malaise et de dédain.

« Tu crois que t'es tellement mieux que moi, c'est ça ? » accusai-je.

Je me sentais plus comme l'ancienne moi-même—je me sentais comme si peut-être la pluie de la veille avait emporté avec elle ma maladresse, la confusion que je n'arrivais pas à déceler, les questions auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à répondre complètement.

« Crois-tu qu'il est réellement nécessaire de me demander ça ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante, narquois.

« Oui, » rétorquai-je simplement, ostensiblement.

Il déglutit; je souris.

« Quoi, serait ce—de l'hésitation ? » demandai-je.

« Granger, je me découvre totalement indifférent face à tes hallucinations. J'étais particulièrement satisfait du fait de t'ignorer durant les quatre premiers mois de cours. Rends-toi service et perpétue la tradition, » soupira-t-il.

Je considérai ceci je le considérai comme étant une forme d'échappatoire, face au jugement, mépris, dédain, haine, tous lui appartenant, comme toujours. Et pourtant—et pourtant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce retour aux anciennes habitudes. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le fait de prétendre que je m'en fichais. À quoi bon faire semblant d'agir comme si nous nous ne haïssions pas ? De feindre le bonheur d'une impasse ? De se dire quitte parce que c'était plus facile ? La science m'avait apprise que nous étions différents, d'un point de vue biologique, psychologique et physique. Je haïssais—ne pouvais pas supporter, pas même un peu—l'idée d'être son égale, pas avec la nouvelle raison d'être dans lequel je me complaisais.

Je ne pouvais pas fuir.

Plus désormais.

La passivité n'était plus une option.

« Non, merci, » répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

Ses yeux s'élargirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

« Je trouve la notion de prétendre que nous sommes égaux…déplaisante, » poursuivis je, ôtant un bout de fil de ma blouse.

Il me fixa pendant un moment avant de rire méchamment.

« Égaux ? Je ne proposais pas ça, Granger, » répliqua-t-il.

« Oh ? » défiai-je.

« Et dire que je pensais que t'avais appris ta place, » dit-il, hochant la tête avec une feinte désapprobation.

« De toute évidence non, » répondis-je, une étrange euphorie jaillissant dans la cavité de ma poitrine : _Une consistance normale et l'anormalité inconstante sont les faiseurs, briseurs, les ingénieurs du bonheur tel que tu le perçois._

« Dommage, » pouffa-t-il, s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres : _Une bouche sèche est l'unique évidence du paquet d'humides et suffocants mensonges qui se noient au fond de ta gorge_.

« Tu m'as demandé de quoi ça avait l'air, hier soir, d'avoir peur, » dis-je, élevant la voix.

« Tu étais beaucoup trop apeurée pour répondre, comme tu t'en souviens, » fit-il remarquer, acerbe.

Je rougis.

« Non, je me suis seulement dit que tu le savais mieux que moi, » rétorquai-je véhément.

« Eh bien, je l'ignore. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, exagérant ma surprise.

« De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur, Granger ? Puisque tu sembles si bien me connaitre, »

Je le scrutai.

« Tu as peur de toi-même, » répondis-je doucement.

Il arqua un sourcil, croisa les bras, et fit un bref mouvement de sa main afin de m'inviter à poursuivre : _Les mains sont ce qui raconte une histoire, pas les visages, ni les bouches, ni même les mots_.

« Tu as peur, je pense, de ce que tu penses pouvoir devenir…tu as peur de savoir que tu n'es pas le meilleur, de réaliser que tu ne le seras jamais, » continuai-je, le regardant plisser les yeux et faire un pas vers moi.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, un centimètre à peine nous séparant, et se pencha en avant. Nos bouches se touchaient presque, nos souffles s'entremêlaient :_ L'introspection devrait être, pouvait être, était possiblement une hormone, une phéromone, quelque chose qui nous fait suer, haleter, souffrir, avoir besoin, se demander et se demander et vouloir si fort que se relever est une corvée, une irritante conclusion courue d'avance._

Nos regards se figèrent, et il y avait une effrayante, envoûtante intensité dans le sien qui me fit regretter ma décision de lui dire ce que je pensais, ce que j'avais toujours pensé, de lui dire cette saisissante observation que j'avais faite qui nous rendait plus similaires qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

« Faux, » dit-il entre ses dents d'un ton mordant avant de bousculer mon épaule et de me dépasser : _Déshonnêteté et déni sont des obstacles qui ne peuvent être évités ou arrêtés ou changés d'eux-mêmes, peu importe ce que l'on peut penser._

Je le regardai partir, regardai l'ondulation des muscles de son dos alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux : _Il n'y a pas de place pour l'indépendance ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je souris, fermai les yeux, et secouai la tête.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, j'ai commencé à poster la Tomione "Cauchemar" par Provocative Envy, le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre sont disponibles.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à vos reviews et a****u plaisir!**


	11. XI

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_____________Bleak Dawn_

**N/T**: En l'honneur de la réélection de Barack Obama, voici une update. Bonne lecture à tous.

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

J'étais en train d'attacher un rouleau de parchemin à la frêle patte d'un hibou à moitié conscient lorsque je vis le morceau de papier par terre, ses bords froissés, son apparence étrangement mélancolique. Je le pris, croyant qu'il serait vierge, surprise de voir sa jaune, laiteuse surface emplie d'une nerveuse écriture en pattes de mouche c'était une lettre, non signée, datée d'il y avait six mois :

_Tu me fais mal, quelque fois. Mais je crois que tu le sais—même si je ne pense pas que tu le fais délibérément, pas comme tu le fais avec les autres. Maintenant que je suis plus vieux, je comprends que tu es simplement gêné par ta négligence, ton insensibilité ta distance n'est pas le reflet de tes sentiments, mais un mécanisme de défense que tu ériges face à ma confuse hostilité. Tu ne me reconnais plus, si tu ne m'as jamais connu, et cela me rend plus triste que tu ne le réalises. Je ne suis pas la personne que tu penses que je suis, ou crois que je peux devenir. Je suis, à mesure égale, plus et moins que cela. Je préférerais que tu n'en attendes pas autant de moi. Je préférerais que tu te souviennes de ce que c'est que de ne pas savoir qui l'on est quelque fois, ce que c'est que de vouloir fuir l'identité que l'on s'est vu imposer lorsque l'on était trop jeune pour protester. Je souhaiterais que tu me parles de choses qui importent, que tu te sentes plus concerné. Excepté que je sais que c'est le cas—alors ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que je souhaiterais que tu agisses plus en accordance. Je souhaiterais que tu laisses la lassitude être une excuse, que tu me laisses créer des excuses, que tu fasses en sorte qu'il soit possible de temps à autre de fauter, de mal faire, d'échouer, d'être imparfait. Je voudrais que tu ne fusses pas si mal à l'aise lorsque confronté à l'émotion, que, dès le départ, tu n'assimilasses pas émotion et stupidité. Je voudrais que tu puisses me dire que tu m'aimes plus d'une fois dans toute une vie, que tu puisses offrir de m'écouter quand j'en ai le plus besoin. Je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire tout ceci, et que si je le faisais, tu ne moques pas et me dises de grandir. Parce que je suis fatigué de jouer à l'adulte. Je suis fatigué de devoir grandir. Je suis fatigué de prétendre être assez mature pour gérer tout ce que je dois gérer. Je ne le suis pas, et je souhaiterais que tu te souviennes que je—_

Le parchemin fut arraché de ma faible prise étonnée. Je levai les yeux, le cœur battant, tombant, désenflant.

« On s'amuse, Granger ? » dit-il entre ses dents serrées, les joues empourprées.

« Malefoy—» commençai-je, déglutissant encore et encore et encore. Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment saisir ce que je venais de lire, ce que cela voulait dire, et sa présence—sa furieuse, humiliée présence—n'avait pas vraiment de sens, et rien à propos de cette situation n'avait l'air réel, mais je n'aurais pas su à dire pourquoi, même forcée.

Il ne disait rien, serra simplement la mâchoire, son poing, et je vis une veine à son poignet pulser dangereusement, et ses phalanges devenir blanche, et j'étais mortifiée.

« Je suis désolée, » dis-je rapidement, ramenant mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles.

« Désolée ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, je n'aurais pas dû… je veux dire, je voudrais ne pas avoir… Je n'aurais vraiment, vraiment jamais dû ramasser la correspondance de quelqu'un d'autre juste comme ça, » expliquai-je hâtivement, les mains moites.

« Vraiment, » répliqua-t-il sombrement.

« Vraiment, » répondis-je vivement, enregistrant à peine le fait que sa réserve était inhabituelle—enregistrant à peine que son silence était probablement un avertissement, et que je devrais m'enfuir loin, très loin, avant de comprendre des choses que je ne désirais pas comprendre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié ta petite escapade dans ma vie privée, » remarqua-t-il amèrement.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je aussitôt, horrifiée par son accusation. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, Malefoy. Je…personne ne devrait…je veux dire…ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Pourquoi le ferais tu ? Après tout—où est l'intérêt de savoir quelque chose de si extrêmement personnel à propos de ton ennemi juré ? »

Je fermai les yeux, me mordis la lèvre, et serrai mes mains en poings, sentant mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la délicate chair qui se plissa sous mes doigts fléchis.

« Je ne suis pas…tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas comme ça, » dis-je doucement, implorante.

Il me considéra du regard.

« À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que tu es un puits d'informations inutiles, de complaisance, et de supériorité mal placée, » répondit-il, condescendant.

Et c'était là que je compris—je compris le dédain hautement agressif qu'il avait dirigé vers moi à travers mon long, fastidieux effondrement. Je compris pourquoi il s'était montré si impardonnable, si cruel, si railleur; il avait les mêmes problèmes que moi, les mêmes exacts défauts, seulement avec un raisonnement différent, avec une logique différente.

« Tu ne me connais pas, Malefoy, » lui rappelai-je, la voix basse. « Ne parle pas comme si c'était le cas. »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Je te connais mieux que ce que tu prétends te connaitre, Granger, crois-moi, » fit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demandai-je impatiemment.

« Que crois-tu que ça veuille dire ? »

« Que tu délires, peut-être ? »

« Essaie encore, » suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Questionnai-je doucereusement, plissant les yeux.

« Ça veut dire que tu es exactement ce que je deviendrais si je me permettais de baisser les bras, » dit-il sérieusement.

Je le fixai, confuse, atterrée, mon pouls frénétique, ma lèvre inférieure prisonnière de mes dents.

« Quoi ? » murmurai-je.

« Ton penchant pour le mélodramatique mis de côté—non excusé—réfléchis y. Nous voulons tous les deux être les meilleurs—tu es seulement plus timide à ce propos que je ne le suis. Nous nous mettons tous les deux la pression pour être meilleurs que n'importe qui d'autre—tu es seulement en plein déni sur ce point. Tu es moi avec des artifices; tu es moi avec un extérieur plus sympathique, » termina-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

« Je ne comprends pas, » répondis-je doucement, impassiblement, involontairement.

« Mon père est une source constante d'attentes, » dit-il amèrement. « Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, et il n'a jamais été un mauvais père. Il m'a toujours donné tout ce que je voulais. Mais progressivement ses attentes se sont manifestées comme une peur paralysante de l'échec. Je ne suis pas né perfectionniste, mais ma…réticence à le décevoir m'en a fait devenir un. »

Je me sentais sale en l'écoutant parler je me sentais sans défense, contaminée par mes propres faiblesses, et je voulais l'aider, arranger les choses, même si je ne pouvais pas.

« Chaque matin, je viens ici et tente d'envoyer cette lettre. Et chaque matin, je réalise que je ne peux pas, que ça ne sert à rien, que je ne peux pas le blâme pour qui je suis. »

Il secoua la tête, et je fus frappée par l'incroyable symétrie de ses traits—le nez droit, net; les lèvres pleines, magnifiquement courbées; les yeux gris froids, inexpressifs dans leur clarté argentée, bordés de longs, épais cils : Son visage était l'incarnation de la perfection patricienne.

« Tu n'aimes pas qui tu es aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il me toisa sans broncher, curieusement.

« Parce que toi, si ? » rétorqua-t-il, déconcerté.

Je croisai son regard, tressaillant devant sa franchise.

« Avant, oui » répondis-je honnêtement.

Un inconfortable, ombrageux silence nous tomba dessus—il y avait beaucoup trop de secrets rôdant dans les recoins, beaucoup trop de regrets non-dits, beaucoup trop de proclamations ignorées d'éternelle haine.

« Tu m'as dit, la veille, de quoi j'avais peur, et je t'ai dit que tu te trompais, » dit-il soudain. « Ce n'est pas exactement vrai. »

« Ce ne l'est pas ? »

« Non. Tu ne te trompais pas. Tu n'avais simplement… pas complètement raison. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouvai pas le moindre mot qui puisse rendre cette situation meilleure, normale, facile à digérer, à comprendre, à contempler.

« Granger ? Cette conversation n'a rien changé. Je te hais toujours, » dit-il doucement, intensément.

J'acquiesçai dans un geste entendu.

« Je te hais toujours également, » murmurai-je.

* * *

**Nous sommes déjà à la moitié de l'histoire les gens! dix chapitres à venir avant la fin. **

**Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, cela n'est certes pas mon histoire, mais l'auteur reçoit tous vos commentaires quand même!**

**Au plaisir ;)**


	12. XII

**À La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_______________Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

« Je ne peux vraiment pas me débarrasser de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était fatiguée, ses manières feutrées; j'avais perçu des bruits de pas remontant les escaliers dans ma direction, mais ne m'étais pas attendue à le voir lui.

« Il faut croire que non, » répondis-je doucement, haussant les épaules, tournant mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Il se dirigea vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques pas—l'atmosphère avait une qualité éthérée, attendue, et j'étais indécemment curieuse de savoir ce que j'attendais, même si je ne savais pas, ne pouvais pas savoir.

« Eh bien, rend moi service et ne parle pas, » dit-il, ses yeux trahissant une sorte d'étrange épuisement que je ne comprenais pas bien; ne pensais pas vouloir vraiment comprendre.

« Je fais rarement tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire ça quand tu es dans les parages, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème, » répliquai-je sarcastiquement, souriant légèrement à moi-même.

Et il se tint là, immobile, me fixant, m'observant, son expression sérieuse, pensive, intimidante dans sa constance.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lâcha-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

« Pourquoi—» il s'interrompit, secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre, changea d'avis, se mordit la lèvre; tout le long, il avait passé sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, et j'étais concentrée sur le suspicieusement délicieux frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale à la vue de ses longs doigts magnifiquement fuselés, me demandant ce que cela signifiait, me demandant pourquoi ça signifiait cela, me demandant pourquoi cela importait et je m'en étais rendue compte après tout et pourquoi il ne semblait plus pouvoir parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié ? » fit il enfin, rencontrant mon regard dérouté avec une déconcertante curiosité désespérée—excepté que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il demandait, n'arrivais pas à me souvenir—pendant une seconde, une brève, incroyablement lénifiante seconde—ce à quoi il faisait référence, et puis je réalisai, reconnu, et mon cœur se figea, ma peau fourmilla, ma bouche s'assécha. J'avais l'impression que la terre tournait dans le sens inverse, le mauvais sens, comme si quelque chose allait désastreusement mal mais que ne pouvais pas le sentir, ne pouvais pas dire ce que c'était avec la moindre sorte de certitude, la moindre sorte de confiance, et puis je levai les yeux vers son visage—

« Ça m'a fait mal » murmurai-je, retenant mes larmes. « J'ai crié parce que ça m'a fait mal. »

Il y eut une inconfortable pause alors qu'il digérait mes mots. « J'ai crié parce que je ne le voulais pas, et tout sonnait faux, et ce n'était pas supposé arriver, et ça l'était, et je…j'ai crié parce que j'avais anticipé ce moment depuis que j'ai su ce que ce moment voulait dire, j'avais attendu ça pendant des années, et—voilà, » terminai-je faiblement.

Il me scruta, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux dévorant la position tendue, anxieuse de ma bouche et la froide, humide rougeur se répandant sur mes joues et l'éclat cristallin, la surbrillance de mes yeux.

Il fit un pas vers moi, les poings serrés, et je me sentis—soudainement, inexplicablement—comme si l'on me testait, comme si tout ce que je disais et ressentais et pensais était pesé, mesuré, jugé.

Par lui.

Il était un puzzle; il était malveillant et rancunier et cruel et un millier d'autres choses, mais et si—_oh, mon dieu ne finis pas cette pensée Hermione, ne la finis pas, ne la finis pas_—et s'il était plus que ça ? Comment s'y prend-on réellement pour connaitre une autre personne, à bien y réfléchir ? Actes, paroles, les choses qu'ils choisissent de nous montrer. Des choses qui peuvent être cultivées, soignées, des choses qui peuvent être utilisées et manipulées et distordues jusqu'à pouvoir projeter n'importe qu'elle image voulue. Je repensai à Ron, et à la façon dont j'avais cru bien le connaitre. Je pensai à moi-même, et à la façon dont tout le monde croyait bien me connaitre.

À la façon dont j'avais cru bien me connaitre moi-même.

« J'avais deviné que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre… » Sa voix s'estompa, il secoua la tête. « Je ne pouvais seulement pas croire qu'il t'ait laissé dans cet état. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avec moi, » clarifia-t-il, haussant les épaules.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit; il déglutit—je ramenai nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille—il fit craquer ses phalanges—j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose—il s'humecta les lèvres—j'inspirai, retins mon souffle, me préparai à parler—il soupira, fit craquer ses phalanges, et puis—

« Tu étais juste tout le temps si bien-pensante, » dit-il, l'air agité.

« Pardon ? » répliquai-je, déconcertée, me demandant si je devais me sentir offensée.

« Il aurait dû savoir que j'adorerais vous surprendre tous les deux comme ça. Il aurait dû le réaliser. Je me suis moqué de toi pendant des années parce que t'étais une telle coincée du—» il s'interrompit, secoua la tête. « Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser avec moi. Même moi je n'aurais pas fait ça. »

Je sentis quelque chose ressemblant fort à un rire faire son chemin depuis mes poumons.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de te moquer de moi, Granger ? » s'enquit-il, irrité.

Je m'effondrai contre le mur, secouée de rires, sa colère palpable dans les étroits confins de la tour.

« C'est juste qu'en disant ça tu—tu semblais si _protecteur, _» expliquai- je, gagnée par une autre crise de fous rires à la vue de son visage de marbre.

Il jura violemment, faisant un pas menaçant dans ma direction et me saisit par le coude, sa poigne incroyablement tenace, ses yeux vifs d'une émotion que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant; jamais ressenti; jamais expérimenté.

Mon rire mourut une rapide et ignominieuse mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle à propos de ça, Granger ? Dis-moi. »

Je le fixai, fixai le muscle pulser si puissamment, si délicieusement, à sa mâchoire, le tic me rappelant un métronome, une valse, quelque chose de mondain et quelque chose de romantique, _un_-deux-trois, _un_-deux-trois, quelque chose que je ne devrais pas remarquer, quelque chose vers laquelle je ne devrais pas être attirée, quelque chose vers laquelle je ne devrais pas vouloir tendre la main et sentir par moi-même, toucher, du bout des doigts suffirait, peau sur peau, preuve qu'il était là et qu'il était vivant et tellement, tellement proche de moi.

« C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je faiblement, terrifiée à la perspective de rencontrer son regard inquisiteur, exigeant. Son silence était révélateur; je déglutis, tentai à nouveau : « N'est-ce pas ? »

Il tendit la main, saisit mon visage, son pouce entamant une course contre la raison le long de la peau délicate sous mes yeux; ses narines se dilatèrent, délicatement, rapidement, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais j'avais haleté sous la sensation de sa paume effleurant ma joue, le distrayant, et ses yeux volèrent vers les miens, et j'étais soudain terrifiée, parce que c'était comme regarder dans un miroir, ça l'était vraiment, une luisante confusion argentée dans un cadre doré, c'est ce que c'était, et je sentis son autre main se presser dans le creux de mes reins, se fondre dans la courbe, et me presser vers l'avant, contre lui, et puis avant que je puisse enregistrer l'intimité d'une telle position, avant que je puisse le repousser, me souvenir de qui j'étais, je sentis sa poitrine se gonfler, sa respiration papillonner contre ma bouche lorsqu'il parla :

« Tu te souviens de cet orage, Granger ? Celui dans lequel tu t'es laissée prendre ? » Murmura-t-il, ses mots une caresse anesthésiante.

J'acquiesçai, frissonnant au souvenir de nos mains liées, nos doigts entrelacés, glissant les uns contre les autres sous l'averse.

« Je t'ai dit que Rogue m'avait envoyé, n'est ce pas ? » Poursuivit-il, et je pouvais sentir sa main bouger contre mon dos, le bout de ses doigts danser le long de ma colonne vertébrale avec légèreté, douceur, tentation : _un_-deux-trois, _un_-deux-trois.

Je réussis à peine à bouger ma tête, convoyant mon assentiment.

« Il ne m'a pas envoyé, » dit-il, ses mains se déplaçant vers ma taille, traversant l'étendue de mon dos. « Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'immobilisa, et je m'immobilisai, et je murmurai, « Non. »

« Personne ne m'a envoyé, Granger. »

Le nuage de mystère feint, suppliante séduction, s'évapora, et il n'était plus qu'un garçon de nouveau, me serrant trop fort, attendant de moi que je comprenne ce qu'il me disait, attendant de moi que je le repousse ou le tire plus près, attendant de moi que je l'accepte ou le rejette lui, ceci, son explication.

Et puis j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, fermai les yeux, et l'embrassai.

* * *

**Et voilà, le Dramione est lancé! Merci d'avoir lu, merci de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis juste en bas, et au plaisir!**

**Réponse**** à Crayoline:**

Je réponds à toutes les reviews via MP mais vue que la tienne n'est pas signée, je te réponds ici. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, je suis très contente de voir que je réussis à bien traduire le style si particulier de l'auteur, parce que son style est vraiment l'une des choses qui m'ont donnée envie de traduire ses histoires. Je trouve qu'elle fait un travail exceptionnel d'écriture et je suis soulagée de voir que je fais honneur à cela. Merci encore et j'espère que t'as aimé le chapitre. Bisous.


	13. XIII

**A La Science De Tout**

Par_: Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_________________Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Il était figé—il goûtait la stupéfaction et le paradis, une étrange, et pourtant complètement appropriée, complètement logique, combinaison. Ses lèvres ne s'écartèrent pas; ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'ils finirent par se poser sur ma taille. Je ne pouvais rien entendre à part le battement de mon cœur, irrégulier et terriblement fort dans le soudain silence. Et puis je bougeai contre lui, à peine, et la teneur de notre étreinte changea complètement.

Il saisit mes hanches et me tira davantage contre lui; et puis j'étais contre le mur, pantelante, cambrée contre lui, et sa bouche était ouverte et chaude et glissant le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou, sa langue touchant brièvement le creux à la base de ma gorge, et je pouvais sentir mon pouls s'accélérer de façon erratique, et les muscles de ses épaules étaient tendus, ou du moins semblaient tendus au touché, ils ondulèrent dans un frisson lorsque je trainai mes ongles sur eux, et sa peau était brûlante—

Il s'écarta brutalement de moi, sa poitrine haletante, ses yeux orageux.

« Je—» Je commençai à dire quelque chose, commençai à créer une excuse.

Mais il était déjà parti.

**OOO**

J'étais étrangement calme.

J'attribuai cette éthérée sérénité—si déplacée dans un tempérament aussi totalement nerveux que le mien—au fait que mon cerveau avait tout simplement cessé de fonctionner.

Le monde devait avoir pris fin—j'étais en train de rêver, c'était ça—j'étais en train de vivre l'une de ces hallucinations induites par le stress, n'est-ce pas, bien sûr que c'était le cas—parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité que mes lèvres fourmillent toujours, pas la moindre.

Je ne pouvais pas organiser mes pensées de façon cohérente autour de ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à comprendre ce que mon corps était en train de dire à mon cerveau.

Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas.

Il y avait une solution, si seulement j'arrivais à me frayer un chemin à travers la jungle d'émotions dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée.

Il y en avait obligatoirement une.

Cependant, désespoir n'équivaut pas honnêteté, mais j'étais encore très loin d'accepter gracieusement mon destin. Sept ans de malveillance n'allaient pas simplement disparaitre, s'estomper—le passé était la seule constante dans ma vie actuellement, inchangeable, inaltérable, et je refusais de me laisser prétendre à moi-même que notre histoire était écrite au crayon sur un aberrant caprice hormonal.

Je me raccrochais à ce mot—hormonal. C'était purement biologique, un instinct humain à son degré le plus animal. Mon explosive réaction n'était que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Attribuée à une libido fleurissante, et c'était tout.

C'était tout.

**oOo**

« On se cache, Granger ? » sa voix était suavement velouteuse dans l'obscurité; je serrai la mâchoire à son interruption importune.

« Ignorer est probablement plus adéquat comme verbe, » répondis-je brièvement, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, fixant avec détermination l'étendue, luminescente surface du lac.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait bien te pousser à faire ça, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » demandai-je froidement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Je soupirai, concédant ma défaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Voilà une question intéressante, » considéra-t-il se penchant en arrière et appuyant son poids sur ses coudes.

« Comme c'est dommage donc que je ne sois pas le moins du monde intéressée par la réponse. »

« Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de demander ? » opposa-t-il, les premiers signes de l'impatience affectant son ton.

« Ça paraissait être le moyen le plus rapide de me débarrasser de toi, » dis-je en haussant les épaules, visant à l'exaspérer.

« Clairement une de tes priorités, Granger. Rappelle-moi qui s'est éloigné l'autre nuit ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Je déglutis.

« J'étais…distraite, » contrai-je lamentablement.

« Évidement. Étais tu si facilement distraite avec Weasley ? » S'enquit il durement, cruellement, et je m'aperçue que je l'avais blessé.

J'en ris presque—mais quelque chose en rapport avec la lourde tension nous surplombant me stoppa, quelque chose en rapport avec ces centimètres presque-là m'arrêta. Je le regardai pour la première fois en deux jours, laissai mes yeux faire leur chemin avec curiosité le long des plaines saisissantes de symétrie de son visage.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, » répondis-je posément, le défiant de croiser mon regard.

Il se tourna vers moi, à ce moment-là, et je jure, quelque chose en moi s'enflamma, craqua, explosa—le mot 'électricité' ne rendait pas justice à ce qui se passait, et j'étais confuse, déconcertée, mon incapacité mentale empirée un millier de fois par le fait que cela m'était reflété par _lui_, de toutes les personnes possibles.

« Je ne pense pas la plupart des choses que je dis, » fit-il.

« Qu'en est-il des choses que tu ne dis pas ? »

Il se tut.

« Je ne les pense pas non plus, » répliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules.

Un inconfortable silence tomba.

« Je devrais te prévenir, Granger. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

Un horrible ricanement jaillit de mes lèvres à sa manifestement ridicule déclaration.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de cette conversation. »

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et il y a très peu de choses que quiconque puisse y faire, » continua-t-il comme si je n'avais pas réagi.

Je levai les sourcils devant son affligeant égotisme, me demandant pourquoi j'étais surprise.

« Et qu'est-ce que, » demandai-je, décidant de jouer le jeu, « tu veux ? »

Il détourna le regard le temps d'une seconde, et je fus prise de court par son expression, qui était résolument figée quelque part entre incertitude et malaise.

« Je n'en suis plus sûr, » répondit-il finalement, doucement, secouant la tête.

« Oh. »

« J'en avais l'habitude, tu sais. J'avais l'habitude de savoir ce que je voulais, et ce que je voulais changer, et exactement à quoi ma vie ressemblerait si ça changeait. J'avais l'habitude de savoir qui je préférerais être, et qui je haïssais, et qui n'avait pas la moindre importance. »

Il cessa de parler, à cet instant, et je m'humectai les lèvres, me demandant pourquoi il me disait tout ça, et où ça allait nous mener, et pourquoi ça m'importait, pourquoi je voulais qu'il poursuive, pourquoi je me sentais comme si je comprenais.

« Mais désormais…c'est marrant, vraiment, mais je peux pointer du doigt quand cette…certitude exhaustive a complètement disparu. » Sa bouche bougea après ça, se souleva précisément, comme s'il réprimait un sourire déplacé, et je sentis ma gorge s'assécher.

« Tu le peux ? » chuchotai-je, sachant que ceci était important, sachant qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qui allait avoir un réel sens, allait donner crédence à ce spectaculaire déséquilibre hormonal.

« C'était ce jour-là avec Weasley, dans la salle de classe. Tu m'as regardé et—et je jure, je n'ai jamais compris ce moment, mais tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais capable de t'_aider_. C'était remarquable. Et tu m'as demandé de partir. Tu as même dit s'il te plait. Comme si nous prenions le thé. »

Il pouffa faiblement, sa mâchoire se mouvant.

« Et c'est là que tout a volé en éclat. Parce que—juste pour une seconde, bien entendu—je voulus tout arranger pour toi. Je voulus tout effacer. Je voulus prétendre que je n'avais jamais ouvert cette satanée porte et t'avais surprise, et je voulus prétendre que je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pleurais. Je voulus prétendre que je n'étais pas supposé te haïr. »

Il prit une profonde, fortifiante inspiration; je ne pouvais pas bouger, ne pouvais pas ciller.

« Mais c'était le cas—c'est le cas, je veux dire, je te hais. Et j'étais tellement convaincu que je pouvais faire en sorte que ça, au moins, soit permanent. Mais là tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'empirer les choses. Et maintenant—» il s'interrompit.

« Et maintenant ? » l'incitai-je à poursuivre, ma peau frémissante.

« Et maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé vouloir. Mais je sais que je l'obtiendrais. »

Une légère brise vint souffler sur mon visage.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour me demander pourquoi je tendais la main vers la sienne.

* * *

**Petit suspense avec cette fin de chapitre, je sais. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent "Cauchemar" le chapitre 2 sera posté demain si tout va bien.**

**Merci de laisser vos avis juste en bas là, le petit rectangle blanc là? oui? bah là!**

**Et au plaisir!**


	14. XIV

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

J'étais prête cette fois-ci; je savais à quoi m'attendre.

Je savais, par exemple, que c'était complètement acceptable que mon esprit se vide délicieusement, merveilleusement comme il le fit; je savais, par exemple, que je n'étais pas censée être capable de respirer. C'était naturel pour moi d'être prise de vertige, de me sentir comme si je tombais du plus haut d'une falaise, ma chute disgracieuse, chaotique, incontrôlable—ceci n'était pas un saut de l'ange, c'était un afflux désespéré d'adrénaline et de peur et d'ingénu malentendu.

Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa bouche ouverte et chaude contre la mienne, et je savais que j'étais perdue. Cela ferait mal d'atterrir, un fait que je pouvais faiblement reconnaitre, mais la chute libre, l'excitation, l'appréciation purement physique—ça rendait presque tout ça comme en valant la peine. La Gravité existait toujours; la science pouvait toujours rationaliser et expliquer mon comportement anormal. Et puis il me toucha, me toucha réellement, et j'oubliai même ce que la Gravité était.

Je continuais d'entendre mon nom, un bredouillement intime de syllabes futiles, effleurer ma peau; ses lèvres étaient partout, ma nuisette envolée, et puis son souffle était humide et chaud contre mes cuisses, et je frissonnai d'anticipation, appréhension, avec un douloureux désir de comprendre pourquoi j'étais supposée vouloir tellement ça—

Je criai, évidemment.

**oOo**

« Tu n'as jamais pu la fermer, pas vrai ? » dit-il la voix trainante, une infliction amusée dans son ton que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

« Le tact, je devine, n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle on a insisté dans de ton éducation, » contrai-je en rougissant.

Il rit, ce qui me surprit—je me souvins du jour où je l'avais vu sourire, pour de vrai, pour la première fois, et sentis quelque chose changer dans mon cerveau, laissant place pour cet inconfortable réalité; _je n'étais pas supposée être en train de faire tout ça._

Je me rassis, drapant instinctivement mes bras autour de moi.

« Hermione ? » questionna-t-il perplexe, tendant le cou afin de mieux me voir. Je vis ses sourcils lentement s'abaisser alors qu'il capturait des yeux mon visage livide.

« Ah, bien sûr. Les regrets arrivent, juste à temps, » remarqua-t-il caustiquement, et je tressaillis lorsqu'il leva une main et s'essuya la bouche délibérément.

« Tout ça est de la folie complète, » sifflai-je entre mes dents, mortifiée, essayant en vain de fermer les yeux contre ce que je savais devoir voir.

« Peut-être, » convint-il, ses lèvres retroussées. « Mais c'était assez informatif. Pour moi, du moins. »

Devant mon expression confuse, il balaya tout ça d'un geste désinvolte de sa main.

« Je sais désormais, Granger, exactement ce que je _ne_ veux _pas_, » élabora-t-il, et je cillai face à la soudaine attaque, me demandant comment il avait pu se douter que l'entendre dire ça à haute voix saurait me blesser à ce point.

« Alors peut-être que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir aidé à…élucider la chose, » poursuivit-il, un ironique, pas complètement plaisant sourire décorant ses traits.

« Je vis pour servir, clairement, » dis-je mon ton glacial. « Ou attend—ça c'est toi, non ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, puis luirent de quelque chose—quelque chose de différent de la normale, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

« Eh bien tu n'as certainement pas crié comme ça pour Weasley, non ? » répliqua-t-il haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » raillai-je espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la chaleur se répandre sur mes joues.

Il marqua un temps, apparemment décontenancé par mon manque d'horreur virginale.

« Disons simplement que l'attention que tu me prêtais toute à l'heure avait l'aplomb distinct de ta ferveur pour toutes les choses éducatives, » dit-il narquoisement.

Je me sentais démunie dans cet épouvantable, horrible moment; il était en train de m'humilier, faisant exactement tout ce qu'il fallait, et je ne pouvais rien dire pour me défendre.

« Alors peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais _te_ remercier, » répondis-je, les yeux plissés, la respiration saccadée.

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Ce n'est pas—» balbutiai-je maladroitement, essayant de m'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tut-tut, Granger. » Il souleva un sourcil dédaigneux à mon intention. « Où est donc passée la sorcière la plus intelligente d'antan ? »

Il se moquait de moi, ça du moins c'était clair, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce propos.

« Tu veux probablement retourner au lit, » dit-il en aparté. « Nous ne voudrions pas que les grands te surprennent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tins totalement immobile, me demandant comment il se faisait que je ne me sois pas mise à pleurer.

« Je te hais, » dis-je finalement, ma voix emplie de promesse, mon regard fixé directement dans le sien.

« Clairement, » dit-il scrutant la tache de gazon sur ma nuisette avec un rictus entendu sur les lèvres.

Je ressentis un frémissement de rancœur, me demandant pourquoi j'avais si peu de contrôle sur la conversation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres si cruel ? » finis-je par murmurer, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Le voile palpable d'amère, acerbe tension qui nous avait enveloppés depuis que je m'étais relevée disparu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres si stupide ? » rétorqua-t-il, ses mots avaient un tranchant qui leur donnait un air de sincérité.

« Stupide ? » répétai-je incrédule.

« Oui, Granger, _stupide_, » cracha-t-il, et je réalisai alors à quel point il était furieux.

« En quoi est ce que je me montre stupide ? »

« _Tout ça est de la folie complète_, » imita-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Silence.

« Eh bien, ça l'est, » affirmai-je dans un haussement fataliste de mes épaules. « Ce n'est pas seulement mon opinion non plus. C'est un fait. »

« Aie l'amabilité de te souvenir que j'en sais un peu plus sur la 'folie' que toi. »

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que t'appellerait tout ça ? » m'enquis-je, exaspérée—et peut être, juste peut-être, un peu pleine d'espoir, un peu optimiste.

« Ça en valait la peine, » dit-il succinctement.

Et puis, alors que j'étais bouche bée, stupéfaite, les battements de mon cœur erratiques et mes pensées mêlées en un fouillis compliqué—

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

* * *

**Très Dramione tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Merci d'avoir lu et comme d'habitude, commentez, commentez, commentez! D'accord? hein? Après tout, c'est du donnant-donnant.**

**Réponse à samsam:**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!

**Au plaisir les gens!**


	15. XV

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :___ Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Ça en valait la peine.

_En valait la peine._

Loin d'être romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pouffai, secouant la tête et m'assis, passant mes mains le long de mes cuisses; j'étais dans mon lit, il était minuit, et je réfléchissais.

Personne ne voulait en valoir la peine. C'était comme être reconnu comme étant un prix de consolation—c'était comme croire quelqu'un qui vous dit qu'il vous aime, simplement parce qu'il vous le dit, et vous pensez tout le long, eh bien, peut-être qu'il croit qu'il le pense, peut-être est-ce le cas, simplement à cet instant, parce que peut-être, juste peut-être, l'amour n'est pas une question de passion, peut-être que l'amour c'est une question de contentement, de savoir que l'on est avec quelqu'un—_qui en vaut la peine._

Peut-être.

Mais ma confusion ne tournait pas seulement autour de ces stupides, toxiques petits mots, ces syllabes qui étaient tombées si adroitement et vertement de sa bouche.

Comme si j'allais laisser quelque chose de si anodine me déranger.

Toutefois mon estomac me faisait mal et mes yeux brûlaient et j'avais tellement, tellement, tellement peur de pleurer parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'indices, n'est-ce pas, pas de preuves, seulement mes incurablement faux instincts, et je sentis mon cœur se loger dans ma gorge, et je n'arrivais pas à déglutir, et—

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas simplement restée amoureuse de Ron, qui avait enfin voulu de moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Drago Malefoy, qui, semblerait-il, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se décider ? A propos de qui je découvrais quelque chose de différent presque à chaque fois que je le voyais ? Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé, pourquoi le désirais-je toujours, pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été tellement bon, au-delà de bon, bon n'était pas un adjectif assez fort pour décrire cette sensation—pourquoi étais-je en train de me glisser en dehors de mes draps blancs immaculés, trouvant mes chaussures, et regardant par la fenêtre, afin de m'assurer qu'il était bien là-bas ?

Il me vit venir. Je le sus à la façon dont il tenait ses épaules, le cursif coup d'œil qu'il jeta à mes chevilles exposées.

« Je ne veux pas seulement _en valoir la peine_, » dis-je, mes entrailles bourdonnant, pulsant, le bruit martelant mes tympans.

Il ne dit rien, fourra simplement ses mains dans ses poches et plissa les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas être un truc intéressant pour passer le temps. Je ne veux pas en valoir le coup, mais ne veux pas non plus être une certitude. Je ne veux pas avoir de date de péremption. »

Il retroussa ses lèvres.

Je m'efforçai de respirer.

« Je ne veux pas être deuxième, un second choix, une _possibilité_ d'avenir. Je ne veux pas—»

« Hermione. » Mon prénom tout simplement, un doigt sur mes lèvres.

J'observai son visage, observai ses yeux, sachant que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, sachant…_sachant_—quelque chose.

« Je ne peux rien t'offrir que tu ne veuilles, apparemment, pas, » dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule, avant de changer de contenance, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était—

_Il est en train de me punir._

« Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. »

Et soudain j'étais désespérée—cela ne se passait pas comme je l'avais envisagé, si je l'avais jamais envisagé, et il venait de lentement, sûrement, déchiqueter mes timides demandes en lambeaux, et j'avais la sensation que mes côtes étaient contusionnées, comme si elles étaient au bord de la cassure, la pression provenant de l'organe ratatiné à l'intérieur bousculant et bousculant, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais juste de lui demander, bien sûr qu'il avait dit non, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas ri, mais—Bon sang, je voulais toujours l'embrasser merde, n'est-ce pas, je voulais toujours—désirais—le voulais _lui, _peu importe ce que cela signifiait, même si cela voulait dire sur un frêle, centenaire bureau dans une poussiéreuse salle de classe désaffectée, derrière une porte déverrouillée, même si ça faisait mal, mais non, c'était n'importe quoi, pervers, qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi, mes mains tremblaient, tremblaient, les extrémités de mes doigts froides—

Et puis je sentis ma tête être tirée vers l'avant puis vers le haut, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue pressée contre mes dents, et j'étais perdue.

Déchue.

Foutue.

Je fis un choix, à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu l'arrêter lorsqu'il me guida vers le gazon vert humide de rosée; j'aurais pu l'arrêter lorsque ses hanches se pressèrent contre les miennes, et que ses mains glissaient le long des plaines de mon ventre, effleurant la peau à l'orée de mes seins; j'aurais pu l'arrêter alors que ses pouces traçaient de parfaits cercles d'une douceur de plume au creux de mes cuisses, alors même que des sons, incohérents, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus inintelligibles, sortaient de ma bouche; j'aurais toujours pu l'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Et lorsqu'il fut en moi, enfin, oh mon Dieu, nous deux ce fut le déclic, nous deux ça avait du sens, une évidence, et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, il s'arrêta, marqua un temps, il semblait incertain—mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je devais bouger, je devais le trouver, ce quelque chose, _ça_, cette élusive chose que je savais allait arriver, était censée arriver, et puis, et puis, _putain_, c'était comme si un feu d'artifice explosait dans mon abdomen, comme si ma colonne vertébrale s'effritait, comme si un orage électrique se frayait un chemin à travers ma circulation sanguine et _putain putain putain_ ce n'était pas Ron, ce ne pouvait pas être Ron, c'était lui, Drago Malefoy, et je me cambrai contre lui, m'accrochai à lui, trop fort je crois, et puis c'était fini.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, poitrine haletante, pour un interminable moment.

Et puis nous nous relevâmes, rhabillâmes, reprîmes le chemin vers le château et nous séparâmes.

En silence.

Mais je voulais hurler après sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, le faire s'arrêter, se retourner, prêter attention. Je repensai à ce qu'il avait dit avant de m'embrasser : _Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà._

_Oui_, songeai-je. _Je le savais._

Parce que, je le voyais désormais, rien n'avait changé. Pas vraiment.

Nous étions toujours dans une impasse.

* * *

**Au plaisir les gens.**

**Réponses aux Review Anonymes.**

**Amber:**

Oui je crois que y a un truc qui tournait pas rond ce jour là, merci de m'en avoir fait part, c'est corrigé! Et j'ai vraiment adoré ta review, j'espère que, comme Hermione au fil des chapitres à venir, tu arriveras à surmonter ou gérer ce qui fait que tu la comprends malheureusement trop. Bisous

**Samsam:**

Merci, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre a été satisfaisant également.


	16. XVI

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice : _Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

« Tu m'évites, » dis-je trois nuits plus tard, glissant mes pieds hors de mes pantoufles, laissant mes orteils s'enfoncer dans l'herbe.

« Peut-être, » répliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules évasivement.

Je le regardai, consternée.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je.

Il me lança un regard furtivement apitoyé, et je frissonnai, sachant ce que cela voulait dire, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire—mais non, non, non ce n'était pas tout à fait pour ça, ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais frissonné, c'était parce que durant des semaines et des mois et des semaines je m'étais hais moi-même sans raison, ou peut-être était-ce un million de différentes, petites, infinitésimales raisons, et là, _là_, il me donnait une solide, explicable…_bonne_ raison, et je ne pouvais pas le regretter, je ne pouvais pas me blâmer, et je n'avais pas idée—aucune, du tout—de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

« Ecoute, Granger, on s'est bien amusé—si on peut appeler ça comme ça—et c'est fini. J'aurais cru que tu en serais contente, de voir que l'on a dépassé nos différents et tout ça. Unité inter-maisons, n'est-ce pas ? » Et puis il eut un rictus narquois, et mon cœur commença à se briser, et tout allait mal.

Mais—

Mais _non_.

Pas encore. Combien de fois avais-je souffert de mon propre stupide, abrutissant silence ?

« Unité, c'est ça, je devrais probablement m'atteler à faire ça avec le reste de ta maison, dans ce cas, qu'en dis-tu ? » répondis-je en riant.

Je regardai sa bouche se refermer brusquement, ses mains formant d'imperceptibles poings.

« Fais gaffe de fermer la porte à clef derrière fois cette fois-ci, d'accord ? » dit-il, les dents serrées.

« Oh, mais…l'herbe était _tellement_ plus confortable que ce stupide vieux bureaux, » roucoulai-je, mon visage empourpré, mon esprit s'emballant alors que je tentais de calculer exactement combien de temps de pouvais supporter tout ça, faire tout ça, parce qu'il me regardait si furieusement, et—

« Mettons les choses au clair, Granger. Tu peux _baiser_ avec qui bon te semble, » persiffla-t-il, ses yeux luisants. « Parce que je n'en ai _absolument rien à foutre_. »

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Clairement. »

Il jura violemment et pivota sur ses talons, tournant son regard révolté vers la froide, imperturbable surface du lac.

« Tu n'en a pas rien à foutre, » déclarai-je bravement, « ça t'importe et ça te tue complètement, »

Je pouvais l'entendre respirer depuis là où je me tenais, et je souhaitais, mourrais d'envie de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, sur moi, et je voulais tout simplement qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je pouvais dire de plus.

« Ça t'importait lorsque tu m'as sauvé de cet orage, et ça t'importait quand je t'aie embrassé la première fois, dans la Tour, et ça t'importait même quand tu t'es enfuit. Et ça t'importait quand c'est _toi _qui m'a embrassé _moi_, et ça t'importait lorsque tu m'as dit que j'en valais la peine, et ça t'importait lorsque tu étais en moi, je l'ai vu, j'ai _vu ton visage_, et je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de prétendre que…que ça—_nous_—n'existe pas, ou ne veut pas dire quelque chose, parce que… »

Oh, Dieu, ce que je disais n'avait plus aucun sens, je ne savais pas ce que je racontais, et ses épaules s'était raidies, et les muscles de son cou avaient l'air tendu au point de se rompre, et je me préparai à être rejetée une dernière fois, parce que je pouvais voir, comme au ralenti, ses poumons se gonfler alors qu'il se préparait à répliquer—

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » J'étais confuse, éberluée, stupéfaite.

« Je te remercie, » répéta-t-il.

« De quoi ? » fis je.

Il se retourna vers moi.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Il fit trois pas vers moi, saisit mes mains, et scruta chaque parcelle de mon visage comme s'il allait être interrogé là-dessus, ses yeux s'attardant sur le légère trainée de taches de rousseur sur mon nez, le sillon de mes cils, la courbe de mes joues.

« De ne pas me laisser te haïr, » dit-il simplement.

Et puis il m'embrassa, et c'était doux, et tendre, et lent, et tout ce que c'était censé être, aurait dû avoir été les fois précédentes, et j'essayai de comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, ce que j'avais dit, ce que j'avais bien pu vouloir dire, mais ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes, et la friction était exquise, et j'en voulais plus—

Il rejeta la tête en arrière soudainement, ses yeux brillaient, un gris parfait, et je cillai, choquée par la perte paralysante de contact.

« Je veux seulement que tu saches quelque chose, » dit-il, sa voix sérieuse.

« Quoi donc ? » demandai-je, me raclant la gorge, étrangement hors d'haleine.

« Le reste de ma putain de maison ont interdiction de te toucher, » grogna-t-il.

Quelque chose au plus profond de mon estomac s'éveilla, s'embrasa à ce moment-là, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas nommer, identifier, ou analyser.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux, ses dents frôlant mon oreille, « tu es mienne. »

J'haletai lorsque que sa bouche trouva mon cou, alors qu'il mordillait un chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule.

« Je le suis ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, sa langue lapant contre ma peau, « tu l'es. Tu es devenue mienne au moment où Weasley t'as laissé seule dans cette salle de classe. »

« Oui, » fut tout ce que je pouvais dire à ce stade, tout ce qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'entendre.

Oui.

Oh, oui.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, commentaires souhaitables si vous désirez une suite rapide.**

**Il ne reste donc que quelques chapitres avant la fin, je suis en train de traduire le dernier. Avant la prochaine update, un one shot Dramione sera posté, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à le lire (et à le commenter si l'envie vous en dit). Le one shot est également une traduction dont le titre est "De Tasses de Thé et De Gouttes de Pluie" par Muslim Barbie, un one shot que j'ai lu y a pas mal de temps mais qui m'a vraiment...hanté, on va dire. D'ici là portez vous bien.**

**Au plaisir.**


	17. XVII

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE DIX SEPT**

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans un séduisant, merveilleux tourbillon de baisers volés et de rendez-vous donnés aux douze coups de minuit; de fiévreuses, muettes étreintes et d'illicites galipettes sur le gazon frais printanier. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé de tomber amoureuse—ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais désiré perdre mon cœur, mes sens, l'esprit. Mais c'était le cas, et ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça, mais peut-être, rationalisai-je, l'amour ne suivait-il pas une formule, peut-être qu'il n'était pas exact, peut-être que ce n'était pas de la science—peut-être, songeai-je sèchement, désabusée, ce ne pouvait pas être rationalisé.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je ne puisse les arrêter, avant que je puisse les rattraper, comme des miettes tombées d'un morceau de pain particulièrement croustillant. Ma tête était sur son épaule, lumineusement pâle sous les rayons de la lune, mes cheveux rebelles procurant un fascinant contraste contre la terne, lisse perfection de sa peau.

Je sentis son corps se raidir, les muscles cordés de ses avant-bras se serrer autour de ma taille; je l'entendis déglutir, bruyamment, nerveusement.

« Granger, » commença-t-il doucement.

« Je n'aurais rien dû dire, » dis-je rapidement, sachant que la chaleur de mes joues se répandait rapidement sur son torse.

Il hésita.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. » Un maladroit, accablant silence l'interrompit. « Mais tu l'as fait, » finit-il.

Je tressaillis, gênée, humiliée, mon estomac se nouant en nœuds qui auraient fait la fierté d'un Boyscout.

« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je. « Je ne voulais pas compliquer…ça. Nous. Ce qu'on a. »

Il remua sous moi, se redressant afin de placer son poids sur ses coudes, me regardant avec incrédulité.

« Ce qu'on a, » répéta-t-il bêtement, froidement.

Et soudain j'étais paralysée de peur.

« Granger, » dit-il lentement, « je crois qu'on doit parler. »

Je tentai de dire, « Non, » mais cette simple, horrible syllabe se coinça résolument dans ma gorge.

« Ce n'était pas…_n'est pas_…comme ça, » continua-t-il inconfortablement.

Très brutalement, j'étais confuse.

Mes yeux se plissèrent.

Non, pas confuse.

J'étais en colère.

« Alors, je ne suis pas…comment l'as-tu phrasée…ah, oui, je ne suis pas _tienne_ ? » questionnai-je plaisamment.

Il rougit.

« Je voulais dire… Je voulais dire ça dans le sens_ sexuel_ du terme, » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Evidemment, » dis-je gracieusement. « Et quand tu as dit que j'importais à tes yeux…tu voulais dire platoniquement, je présume ? »

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche.

« Ta réaction est disproportionnée, » m'informa-t-il de sa voix trainante.

« Tu es en train de me _condamner_ pour avoir des putains de sentiments ! Comment est-ce que je devrais réagir ? Tu parles de foutus signaux contradictoires ! Rien ne vaut un petit câlin après une séance de baise sans importance, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? » Explosai-je.

Il cilla, sa tête vacillant en arrière.

« En effet. »

* * *

**Très court, je sais, je l'aurais posté plus tôt si j'avais vérifié avant de vous faire attendre autant. Donc si je finis de traduire le prochain chapitre de "Cauchemar" ce soir, je publierais un nouveau chapitre demain en même temps que pour la Tomione.**

**D'ici là, passez une bonne soirée, merci de laisser un avis de passage dans le rectangle blanc juste en bas.**

**Et au plaisir!**


	18. XVIII

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :___Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

L'éviter nécessitait…de l'effort.

De l'énergie.

C'était comme essayer désespérément de nager à la surface d'une piscine avec quelqu'un qui vous retient par les chevilles; je voulais respirer, sentir mes poumons se gonfler de cette première, parfaite, exaltante bouffée d'air—mais j'étais privée de cela.

Par lui.

Je détestais cette partie, d'ailleurs, cela me rongeait, me dérangerait, était frustrante au point de me maintenir éveillée la nuit. C'était tellement—tellement_ lui_. C'était un reflet miroir du début de l'année scolaire, l'égalité des scores en moins : nous nous étions affrontés, n'est-ce pas, et il avait gagné.

Je l'avais laissé gagner.

Je m'assis dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts et obstinément, douloureusement réveillée. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il me mener en bateau et me malmener et quoi, _quoi_, j'étais simplement supposée l'accepter, espérer qu'un jour peut-être il daigne m'aimer en retour, mais pour l'instant, bien sûr, j'allais simplement me tenir tranquille et attendre, toujours là pour tirer un coup à l'occasion, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, et—_bordel_, c'était Ron de nouveau, n'est-ce pas, une version adulte, on m'utilisait tout simplement d'une façon différente, n'est-ce pas, mais non, non, il avait semblé sincère, il avait_ été_ sincère, ça lui importait, il m'avait remerciée de lui avoir forcé la main, bon sang, il s'était montré possessif, je lui importais, forcément, ce n'était pas juste une sorte de stupide—sorte de stupide _truc de mec_, j'en valais la peine, il me l'avait dit, il m'avait dit qu'il—

Eh bien, bordel de merde, il n'avait rien dit du tout réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais un sens faussé de la romance. J'avais laissé interférence et insinuation et néant murmuré envahir et prendre le dessus, prenant le pas sur mes faibles, clairsemées protestations, parce que je n'avais pas réellement voulu y croire, parce qu'il n'y avait désormais plus de place pour la logique dans ma tortueuse, irrationnellement complexe relation avec Malefoy.

Mais peut-être le mot relation était-il trop fort comme terme.

Je me mordis la lèvre, voulus pleurer, me demandant comment j'étais revenue à ce point douloureusement familier, me demandant comment il se faisait que je n'apprenais rien de mes erreurs.

Je lâchai un profond, pénétrant souffle, balançant lentement mes jambes hors du lit et me frayant un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je vis une silhouette élancée debout au bord du lac, les mains dans les poches, et j'acquiesçai une fois, résolument, avant d'enfiler un pull et de courir à travers le château.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était de m'être trompée, qu'on me donne tort. Juste cette fois-ci.

« Drago, » lâchai-je, la poitrine haletante, les mains sur les hanches.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il leva simplement un sourcil impérieusement, ses lèvres se retroussant impatiemment, attendant que je poursuive.

« J'ai réfléchi, » dis-je, essayant d'assembler mes pensées, aussi désordonnées qu'elles étaient.

« Tu sembles effectivement passer une exorbitante quantité de temps à faire ça, » commenta-t-il avec ironie.

J'explosai.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demandai-je, exaspérée. « Tu dis les…tu me dis les plus adorables, les plus déroutantes choses, tu m'embrasses, bordel tu m'as même _sauvée, _et puis tu…fais ça. Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Merlin, Granger, ne soit pas bête, » grogna-t-il, se déchainant sur moi imprévisiblement. « Tu as tourné ce qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une mineur…_diversion_ pour ma part en un putain de roman à l'eau de rose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à comprendre ? Je te voulais, je te l'accorde, et oui, peut-être qu'il y a un…une surprenante entente entre nous. » Il marqua un temps de pause, les lèvres tordues. « D'une certaine façon. » Une autre pause, un autre moment d'agonisante humiliation. « Je suppose. »

« Oh mon—» commençai-je à murmurer, ma vision devint nébuleuse de honte.

« Mais ne rends pas tout ça plus que ça ne l'est, d'accord ? » Il lâcha un éclat de rire, ses dents scintillant cruellement, maussadement sous la lune. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne peux même pas _être _avec toi. »

Le rejet brûla mes yeux comme de rapides, lourdes gouttes de pluie, et je me raccrochai désespérément à mon dernier lambeau d'intuition, espérant espérant espérant que je ne l'avais pas mal jugé lui, nous, la situation à ce point, espérant que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il plaisantait, qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

« Tu—tu as dit que j'étais—tu as dit que j'étais _tienne_, pourtant, » m'étranglai-je, ravalant le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper.

Et revoilà ce sourcil à nouveau, cet arc dédaigneux, son demi-sourire d'amusement clairement ouvertement cruel.

« Je n'aime pas partager, » dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. « Il n'y a rien d'appétissant dans les restes d'un autre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer, chaque mot sortant de sa malveillante, parfaite bouche me tombait dessus comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Alors pourquoi—_pourquoi_—» balbutiai-je péniblement, horriblement, l'esprit embrouillé, les pensées confuses.

« Réfléchis bien, Granger. Ai-je jamais dit que ça m'importait ? » Dit-il aisément d'une voix trainante.

Je réfléchis, et réfléchis encore un peu, et j'avais soudain envie de vomir.

L'hystérie m'aveugla, à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement…l'admettre ? Importer. Dis-le._ Ressens_ quelque chose. Je sais que c'est le cas, on a déjà _fait_ tout ça, s'est pris la tête sur ça, et tu ne veux—tu ne veux tout simplement pas me le dire, et je—je souhaite seulement que tu le fasses, » finis-je lamentablement, le cœur battant, mon sang effréné, empressé déferlant dans mes veines, mon cerveau, mes sens.

« Hermione, » répondit-il, et sa voix était différente, tendue, abrasive. « Il y a une différence entre…entre_ importer_ à quelqu'un et simplement…ne plus être haï par eux. »

Ses épaules se haussèrent de haut en bas, de manière résignée, comme si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

J'haletai.

Et après je crois que je m'évanouis.

* * *

**Crayoline**, _je sais pas quoi te répondre et j'allais te dédier le chapitre mais comme c'est pas spécialement réjouissant, je vais te dédier le suivant qui est un de mes préférés. Merci encore pour tes mots._

**Nous sommes désormais à trois chapitres seulement avant la fin mes chers lecteurs...ah ça va me faire bizarre de poster la fin.**

**Mais on n'y est pas encore! Je vois d'ici les envies de meurtre sur la personne de ce cher Drago après ce chapitre et je vous comprends. Mais bon, Malefoy ne serait pas Malefoy sans être une tête de mule, non?**

**Au plaisir les gens!**


	19. XIX

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_____Bleak Dawn_

**T/N**: Comme promis, spéciale dédicace à **_crayoline_**. bonne lecture à tous.

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

Lorsque je me réveillai pour la première fois, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie – comment était-ce possible que ce soit le matin ? – et Madame Pomfresh se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation et m'informa que je ne devais plus m'épuiser au travail de la sorte – les gens étaient inquiets ! – dans mon état d'éreintement, je trouvai ce commentaire déroutant au point de l'ignorer, et retombai promptement dans le sommeil.

Mon second réveil était marginalement différent. Pour commencer, il faisait noir. Il y avait une ombre assise au bord de mon lit, une figure avec un suspicieusement familier choc de cheveux blond éclatant. J'étais momentanément confuse—que faisait-il là ?

Et puis tout me revint en mémoire, et je me sentis malade d'embarras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je faiblement, ma voix enraillée de désuétude.

Ma question rencontra un long soupir fatigué.

« Je…je suis désolé, Hermione, » murmura-t-il, un faible rire rauque lui échappant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Quoi ? » j'étais abasourdie.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire aucune de ces choses. Après que nous—je veux dire, j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus…de tact, » finit-il lamentablement.

« Tact, » répétai-je.

« Oui. »

Mes pensées étaient embrouillées. « Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? »

Il cilla et regarda autour de la pièce chichement décorée. « Je t'ai amenée ici après que tu te sois évanouie. »

« Qu'as-tu donné comme explication ? »

« J'ai dit que je t'avais trouvée comme ça devant la bibliothèque, que tu avais dû y rester tard pour étudier. Elle m'a cru. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sinistrement rigide dans notre échange; je me sentais comme si je m'adressais à un étranger, parlant de la pluie et du bon temps, laissant la réalité et toute son agressive obturation rôder sous la surface sans pour autant lui donner l'opportunité de respirer.

« Oh. »

Un maladroit, épouvantable silence tomba tel un rideau autour du lit.

« Je n'ai pas voulu t'induire en erreur, » dit-il finalement, déglutissant bruyamment. « Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que j'avais cessé de te haïr. Et j'avoue même un certain degré de…d'affection. Mais ce n'était pas… »

Je l'interrompis d'un douloureux hochement de tête. « Je sais. Ça va. J'ai réagis de façon excessive. Je m'excuse. »

Il me regarda avec incrédulité. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été abominable envers toi hier soir. Je voulais simplement que tu t'en ailles. C'était puéril. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Que tu n'es qu'un salopard et que je te hais ? Que tu m'as brisé le cœur et m'a traité ignoblement et que tu devrais avoir honte ? » Le questionnai-je, irritée par sa contrition si inhabituelle.

Il esquissa un rictus, et je sentis un frisson au creux de mon abdomen—oh, mais il disait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas mais comme il le fallait, et il faisait en sorte que je ne puisse pas me plaindre à nouveau, et cela faisait tellement mal de réaliser pourquoi il était là, j'étais simplement un dernier détail à régler dans une sommaire, ultime liste de choses à faire—il me voulait loin de lui, et il voulait que je le sache.

« Je ne sais pas. Peu importe, c'est comme tu le sens, je suppose. Je voulais juste…j'avais besoin que tu saches que je me sentais particulièrement mal à propos de la manière dont ça s'est déroulé, » dit-il, une grimace de façade ornant son visage.

J'avais la sensation que mes entrailles étaient tordues, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et…il s'était senti un ''particulièrement mal'' à propos de la façon dont tout ''s'était déroulé''.

« Eh bien. C'est bon. Tu peux partir maintenant, je voudrais me repenser. »

Il se leva immédiatement, mais il y avait une lueur de quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui fit que l'insincérité des dernières dix minutes s'estompa; il eut l'air d'hésiter, contrit, et peut être un peu triste.

« Attends, » m'entendis-je dire doucement. « Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu fais réellement tout ça ? Pourquoi as-tu dit toutes ces choses ? Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que tu n'en penses pas un mot. »

Sa mâchoire se serra, puis se relâcha. « J'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse, Granger. J'ai besoin que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi, parce que je te décevrais toujours et je ne peux pas…je ne peux rien ressentir en retour. Je te l'ai dit avant—je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désires, mais j'ai cru dans un moment de folie que peut-être cela n'importait pas, mais c'est le cas, parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as _besoin_. J'ai besoin que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi. S'il te plaît. »

Je ne le comprenais pas, ou encore moins ce qu'il disait. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il était une cause perdue, un rêve qui s'achevait; c'était un lâche, et il n'allait pas se donner la permission de m'aimer.

Je détournai mon regard de lui, une oppressante constriction à l'arrière de ma gorge.

« Considère-toi oublié, Malefoy. »

Il se tint là, les yeux écarquillés, et pour une infime brève seconde il eut l'air pétrifié, paralysé, tel un petit garçon perdu, et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes, traçant ma langue de la sienne, ses mains errant furieusement—palpant massant bougeant, incessamment, inlassablement. Ses hanches ondulèrent contre les miennes avec une férocité que je pouvais à peine comprendre encore moins contester, et il murmurait mon prénom, encore et encore et encore, et il déchirait ma nuisette, mais il n'y avait pas assez de temps, c'était trop urgent, et en une seule fuyante seconde il était en moi, et je réalisai que la moi de onze ans avait eu tort, que je n'avais pas eu la moindre idée, du tout, que deux corps pouvaient s'épouser si parfaitement, pouvaient s'imbriquer si exquisément, les chances pour que cela se produise étaient astronomiques, tout ça était plus que de la science, c'était…c'était de la _magie_.

Mes sens explosèrent, ou peut-être était-ce moi-même, et après qu'il se soit relevé, et que nous nous soyons dit nos adieux, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

* * *

**Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. J'aime beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre, je trouve que ça en dit long sur Drago.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de bien reviewer parce que ça fait quand même toujours très plaisir.**


	20. XX

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice : _________Bleak Dawn_

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

Les semaines passèrent. L'épisode Malefoy commença lentement à ressembler plus à un étrange rêve plutôt qu'à un réel souvenir, la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau un distant fantasme, issu de mon imagination, qui s'estompait. Je faisais attention de ne jamais croiser son regard lorsque nos chemins se entrecroisaient, de ne jamais le regarder directement lors des repas.

Il avait beau ne jamais avoir été honnête à propos de ce qu'il voulait de moi, mais il s'était certainement montré clair à propos de ce qu'il _ne voulait pas_.

Moi. Il ne voulait pas de moi.

Me l'admettre à moi-même était moins douloureux que ça n'aurait dû l'être, et je suspectais qu'au plus front de moi-même, dans les plus lointains, les plus sombres recoins de mon cerveau, je n'y croyais pas, je ne le croyais pas lui.

Je repoussai violement cette pensée; il n'y avait plus de place pour cela désormais.

OOO

_« Je t'aime, Hermione, » murmura-t-il, ses mots papillonnèrent au-dessus de ma bouche, me réchauffant de l'intérieur._

_Ses mains reposaient sur ma taille alors qu'il m'embrassait, enfin, et incroyablement, ridiculement, ma seule pensée rationnelle était que ceci, lui, nous, c'était mieux que Noël._

_Ce n'était pas comme un retour aux sources, ni de près ni de loin—ce n'était pas sans risque, ce n'était pas confortable. C'était comme se tenir à côté d'une ligne électrique durant un orage foudroyant, comme un précipice plongeant vers les ténèbres; c'était terrifiant, et dangereux, et si j'étais maligne je le relâcherais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas, il n'y avait pas d'explication, je savais seulement que les prochaines secondes compromettaient le reste de ma vie, inévitablement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que je puisse survivre à ce qui s'accumulait en moi, ce n'était pas possible—_

Je me réveillai très soudainement, ma peau chaude et poisseuse, ma respiration saccadée.

Je fixai mes mains sans ciller, pâles et tendues, et souhaitai, non pas pour la première fois, que cela ne se poursuive pas. Ces rêves étaient toujours les mêmes : il m'aimait, il me faisait l'amour, et je me réveillais en sursaut. Je ne…_terminais_ jamais, évidemment—je me réveillai toujours frustrée, confuse, et inconfortable. Et puis je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au lac, et s'asseyais, seule, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever.

A ma connaissance, il n'était pas revenu à cet endroit depuis la nuit où je m'étais évanouie.

Jusqu'à ce soir, bien sûr.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué au début, étais trop perdue dans la brume des fragments de mon rêve pour prêter attention à la silhouette debout près de l'eau—quand je le vis enfin, le reconnu, il était trop tard pour fuir, trop tard pour prétendre que j'avais oublié mon manteau et retourner à l'intérieur pour le chercher.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil en coin alors que je me déplaçai pour me tenir à ses côtés, et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je souris, légèrement, juste un petit frémissement de mes lèvres, parce que—parce qu'il m'avait manqué, me prendre la tête avec lui m'avait manqué, tenter de le comprendre m'avait manqué, l'embrasser m'avait manqué.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » grogna-t-il, jetant un caillou dans le lac.

Je cillai, prise de court par la colère dont il semblait empreint.

« Pardon, » répondis-je poliment, me demandant ce que j'étais censée dire.

Il grogna amèrement.

« Ce soir, » annonça-t-il, jetant un autre caillou, « mon père, l'illustre Lucius Malefoy, s'est échappé de prison. »

J'hoquetai de surprise.

« Je ne savais pas à qui le dire, tu comprends, » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu étais la seule personne à me venir à l'esprit qui soit assez pathétique pour probablement offrir sa sympathie. »

« Ah vraiment ? » demandai-je froidement, soudain furieuse.

« Vraiment, » répondit-il succinctement. « Tu es amoureuse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans prévenir, il me saisit par la taille, me tirant vers lui, et mon cœur commença à battre très, très rapidement.

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, son expression inscrutable. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, son touché étonnamment tendre, et caressa ma peau de ses pouces.

« Si douce, » murmura-t-il. « Si jolie. Tu es belle, tu le sais ça ? Très délicate. A chaque fois que je te touchais, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir te briser. J'aimais ça, toutefois. Cela me faisait me sentir…puissant. »

Je réalisai faiblement qu'il n'était pas lui-même, que je devrais calmement m'excuser et retourner au château avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Mais sa main droite descendait le long de mon visage, mon cou, frôlant mes seins, et je ne pouvais pas bouger, encore moins penser—brutalement, je m'écartai de lui, j'avais peur pour lui, peur pour moi, sachant que j'allais devoir le haïr à nouveau si je le laissais continuer.

« Tu devrais partir, » dis-je fermement, regardant ses lèvres se tordre sous l'influence de quelque chose de laid.

« Pourquoi partirais-je, Granger ? Tu es si adorablement disponible, » dit-il de sa voix trainante, souriant narquoisement.

Je déglutis, blessée.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » répliquai-je, ma voix vacillante.

« _Non, je ne le suis pas_, » singea-t-il cruellement, un éclat de rire lui échappant.

« Oh quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, » explosai-je le foudroyant du regard. « C'est pénible. Tout le monde sait que tu t'en fous de si ton père s'échappe ou pas. »

Il arrêta de rire, un masque de glace tombant sur son visage.

« Pénible, Hermione ? _Pénible _? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Tu sais ce qui est _vraiment_ pénible ? Devoir dire à une fille par _quatre différentes fois _qu'on ne ressent rien pour elle. Ne crois-tu pas qu'une fois aurait dû suffire ? Hm ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

Je serrai la mâchoire contre le périlleux, paralysant déchirement qui menaçait de me submerger—je devais m'accrocher, juste un peu plus longtemps.

« Eh bien, _peut-être_ si cela n'avait pas donné l'impression que tu essayais de te convaincre toi-même plutôt qu'elle, elle aurait pu te croire, » persiflai-je.

Il secoua la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, et se détourna de moi. C'était remarquable, vraiment, combien ce simple geste de rejet m'affectait; avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, je saisis sa jacket, l'obligeant à me faire _face_, à me regarder, à reconnaitre la vérité, reconnaitre _quelque chose_ en dehors de son propre égo blessé—

Et donc je l'embrassai, y mettant des semaines de frustration et de rage et de déni, ressentant un sens de triomphe lorsqu'il se détendit, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne, la bande son du moment représentée par le rapide, furieux tempo des battements de mon cœur.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas _sentir _ça ? » demandai-je, le suppliant de mes yeux de me répondre sincèrement.

Il y eut un silence, et puis il croisa mon regard interrogateur, suppliant du sien—et oh, mais je le ressentis à nouveau, la pénible tremblante réalité de l'amour, du désir de posséder l'autre, de tellement vouloir l'autre que l'on ne peut fréquemment pas respirer, et c'était toujours mon cas, et je sus, à ce moment-là, sans aucune once du doute agonisant qui avait imprégné mes rêves, que je continuerais de me battre avec lui, pour lui, aussi longtemps qu'il me le permettrait, parce qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grand, de meilleur que moi, entre nous, quelque chose qui _en valait la peine_, quelque chose qui pouvait me façonner, me briser, et je me foutais si cela sonnait dingue, me foutais si je paraissais pathétique, parce que je n'avais pas le choix dans tout ça.

Et je réussis à penser à tout ça en moins d'une seconde, moins d'une milliseconde, parce qu'il était en train de m'embrasser de nouveau, et il poussait contre moi, sa bouche chaude et humide et _parfaite_, c'était parfait—je me foutais que la perfection ne fusse pas possible, j'avais cessé de tenter de transformer le sexe et l'amour et notre bizarre relation unilatérale en une formule sensée et fonctionnelle.

Parce qu'il m'avait libérée de cet urgent, insistant _besoin_ de tout savoir, d'être meilleure que tout le monde, de trimer indéfiniment et inlassablement pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas accomplir.

« Bien sûr que je le ressens, Hermione, » murmura-t-il, pressant ses lèvres contre mon cou. « Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? Tu me rends dingue, tu me fais souhaiter des choses que je ne devrais pas désirer, tu me rends…_tu me rends heureux._ »

Ses mains épousaient mon corps au siens; j'eus alors la présence d'esprit de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont il m'enlaçait, s'accrochait à moi.

« Tout le monde s'est éloigné de moi, m'a abandonné, m'a laissé seul, » continua-t-il à bout de souffle. « Mais pas toi. J'ai eu beau te repousser, essayer de te laisser partir, mais toi, tu n'as rien voulu entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours revenue vers moi. »

Je me figeai—_ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça_—fis un pas en arrière, secouai la tête—_ça n'allait pas_—levai une main pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus près—_ce n'était pas supposé se passer de la sorte._

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi pour que—pour que personne, et je dis bien _personne_, ne peut jamais m'aimer pour une autre raison que ma putain…ma putain de _fiabilité_ ? » explosai-je en colère, tellement en colère, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, mais j'étais blessée aussi, la douleur était incohérente, ou peut-être était-ce moi, quelle différence cela faisait-il vraiment à ce stade ?

« Je veux être _plus _que la fille qui est juste_ là _quand ça arrange, » continuai-je, mes larmes commencèrent à glisser lentement, si lentement, le long de mon visage, tellement lentement que je les remarquai à peine. « Je veux que tu t'éprennes de moi désespérément, éperdument—je veux…je veux que ce soit à propos de moi, non pas parce que je suis commode. Je veux que tu m'aimes parce que tu ne peux possiblement…tu ne peux possiblement _pas _m'aimer. Je veux que tu sois aussi impuissant que moi dans tout ça. En quoi est-ce que c'est juste si tu ne l'es pas ? En quoi ? »

Je divaguai, insensée, et il me regardait, sans dire un mot, et j'étais consciente, d'une certaine façon, que j'aurais dû me sentir mortifiée, humiliée—je m'étais mise complètement à nue de tout artifice, j'étais exposée, enfin, et—et il ne disait toujours rien.

Il ne tenta même pas de m'arrêter lorsque je commençai à m'éloigner; mais peut-être que c'était là sa réponse.

* * *

**Et il n'en resta plus qu'un. Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Réponse à Amber**:

_ Si "Cauchemar' n'était pas une fic d'Andrea, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de la lire! Je suis vraiment une Dramioneuse jusqu'au bout de mes ongles rongés XD mais puisque c'est elle, et que j'adore sa façon d'écrire, j'ai décidé de donner une chance à ce couple bizarre et je suis contente de ne pas être la seule! Merci de la lire et pour ta "deux review en une" deal XD _

_Je vais essayer de poster la fin demain, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre et tu ne seras pas tentée d'aller lire la VO :P ah cette histoire va quand même beaucoup me manquer..._

_Bisous._

**Au plaisir les gens!**


	21. XXI

**A La Science De Tout**

Par : _Provocative Envy_

Traductrice :_ Bleak Dawn_

**N/T**: Ce chapitre est dédié à **_Amber, Crayoline, BrunasseLucie, Bulle-de-savon, Harapan, Oroci, Samsam, MaaNaa, DrayMione_** pour leur fidélité. Merci pour vos encouragements et votre présence à _(presque)_ chaque update.

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

Lorsque j'eus dix-huit ans, je découvris la magie.

Oh, j'avais cru, pendant sept ans, que jeter des sorts et mémoriser des potions et regarder des portraits parler—j'avais cru que ça c'était de la magie. J'avais cru qu'avoir une baguette magique—un objet inanimé en toute apparence, rien de plus qu'un bout de bois—lié à moi, et à moi seul; j'avais cru que ça c'était de la magie. J'avais cru qu'un château—tout un château, grand et médiéval et tout ce qu'il avait de plus réel—étant capable de cacher sa présence au reste du monde, se rendant inaccessible…j'avais cru que ça c'était de la magie aussi.

Et puis j'avais embrassé Drago Malefoy, et j'avais alors su que durant ma vie toute entière, j'avais eu tort à propos de tout.

C'était indéfinissable, inexplicable, et je pourrais commencer d'essayer et de comprendre ce qui le rendait si spécial. Il était mesquin et méchant, en possession de profondeurs cachées mais peu disposé à y succomber. Il me laissait pantelante, faible—il me rendait nerveuse et apeurée, désespérée et mièvre, complètement dépourvue de convictions, de standards.

Et malgré tout—malgré ça, il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus profond qui me faisait me sentir comme un aimant sans sa polarité; cela me désorientait, et j'avais besoin de lui, et il devait le savoir.

Excepté que…_c'était le cas_.

Il le savait, et ça ne semblait pas faire la moindre différence à ses yeux.

J'avais cru, de cette façon naïve et idéaliste dont les jeunes filles tendent à voir les choses, qu'il réaliserait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il se lancerait à ma poursuite (métaphoriquement, bien sûr), et qu'on vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'avais visualisé la scène une centaine de fois, un millier de fois, avais le début et le milieu et la fin planifiés à la perfection; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de m'approcher, s'excuser—c'était couru d'avance et je l'avais accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il ne m'approcha pas et ne s'excusa pas. Il me regardait à peine, en fait—son indifférence n'aurait pas pu être plus manifeste, et malgré tout…je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer d'y croire. Après tout ce qu'on s'était dit, ce qu'on avait fait, ce qu'on avait traversé, comment était-ce possible qu'il demeure si impassible ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'en ait cure.

OOO

J'entendis ses bruits de pas, reconnus leur lest, et je me figeai, mon menton venant se poser sur mes genoux alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

Il s'assit à mes côtés—proche, si proche—et je me concentrai sur le bruit du gazon qui bruissa sous son poids, tentant ardemment d'ignorer la chaleur émanant de sa cuisse lorsque celle-ci frôla la mienne.

Il déglutit avant de parler :

« Je suis désolé. »

Un silence empli de stupéfaction et de joie et de doute suivit sa déclaration. Je voulais tellement, tellement le croire, mais je…ce n'était pas le cas.

« L'es-tu ? » demandai-je poliment, le ton de ma voix saturé de désintérêt.

« Eh bien—oui, à vrai dire, » répondit-il, cillant et se penchant légèrement en arrière.

Je secouai la tête et retroussai les lèvres, soudain en colère.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » pouffai-je avec dédain.

« Et tu es tout à coup devenue experte dans le fait de deviner mes sentiments ? » contra-t-il sarcastiquement. « Petit rappel amical et tout ça, Granger, mais ça n'a pas _vraiment_ marché pour toi dans le passé, non ? »

« Un tas de choses n'a pas marché pour moi, il semblerait. Et malgré ça…te voilà. »

Son regard vola vers le mien.

Je le fixai, longtemps et longuement, me demandant comment j'avais fait pour me perdre—encore, oh oui, encore—et je commençai à me dire que, peut-être il y avait tout simplement quelque chose qui, fondamentalement, clochait _vraiment_ chez moi, que peut-être me manquait-il la basique, nécessaire compréhension de—de quoi ? L'amour ? Lui ? Moi-même ?

Et voilà que c'était là, juste en face de moi, la réponse—et c'était stupéfiant.

Je n'étais plus compliquée. Je savais ce que je voulais, savais ce qui allait faire que je sois entière à nouveau; Drago, lui aussi, était simple—il fuyait, il avait peur, il était cliché. C'était facile à deviner.

L'amour, cependant—l'amour n'était pas une question d'haletants, insignifiants mot doux. L'amour n'avait rien à avoir avec de dramatiques séances de jambes en l'air devant le lac, de corps en sueur entrelacés au-dessus de la douce surface d'une cape en laine.

« Pourquoi—» Mais je m'interrompis.

Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

Je n'ai pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas répondre, parce que c'était _**Là**_. C'était le moment qui allait nous définir, notre deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième chance—notre temps était expiré, le sablier brisé, et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Et j'étais furieuse, parce qu'il foutait tout en l'air.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » répétai-je, incrédule. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'en prends la peine, et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant, et pourquoi est-ce que tu continues _encore _de me _fuir_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches, et fais comme si j'étais invisible, tout le temps, et pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que t'es là au juste ? Après tout ce qui a été dit, après—après cette dernière nuit—après…après… »

Ma voix s'estompa, j'inspirai profondément, me demandant pourquoi j'essayais—encore et toujours, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, après toutes les façons dont il m'avait rejetée, j'essayais toujours.

« Peu importe, » lâchai-je, dégoûtée de moi-même, tentant de me concentrer sur ma propre intarissable haine de soi et non sur la douleur issue de l'incandescente déception qui brûlait tout sur son passage au travers de ma poitrine.

Et c'est là qu'il m'arrêta—enfin, il m'arrêta, et il avait l'air sérieux, mais surtout, le plus important, il avait l'air terrifié et déconcerté et—il avait l'air…sincère.

« J'en prends la peine parce que…tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, et je fais semblant parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un endroit—qu'il existait une _personne_ auprès de laquelle je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant. Et je te fuis parce que tu me fais peur, toi et ton—ton _sourire_, et tes yeux, et la façon dont tu sembles si certaine de choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

« Et je me cache parce que c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, et je fais comme si tu étais invisible parce que si je ne le faisais pas…tout ce que je serais capable de voir c'est _toi_, tout ce qui me resterait…c'est_ toi_—et je suis ici parce que—parce que mon monde ne tournait pas avant que t'en fasses partie, et parce que tu as_ tout_ changé, vraiment tout, et… »

Mon cœur battait et battait et battait—je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres bouger, j'avais du mal à comprendre les mots qui se déversaient de sa bouche et tout ce qu'ils signifiaient, ce qu'ils allaient signifier—

« _Chut_, » murmurai-je, levant la main.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Ma respiration était faible, éthérée, inégale—et la perfection existait, indéniablement, et la science avait tort, parce que ça—ce moment—c'était beau.

« Je le sais. » Enfin. « Et c'est pourquoi ceci est parfait. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà mes chers lecteurs, vous venez de lire la fin de cette histoire, la première fanfic à chapitre que j'ai fini de traduire et j'en suis vraiment contente. **

**Merci à vous tous, à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une ou plusieurs reviews, ceux qui ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, merci d'avoir fait partie de ce voyage, de cette expérience et de cette histoire.**

**Merci aux lecteurs silencieux également, même si vous n'avez jamais fait part de votre présence, vous avez laissé une trace de votre passage dans mes stats.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin, personnellement, j'ai adoré la déclaration de Drago qui enfin, _enfin_ a arrêté de faire le con.**

**Je reviendrais avec une autre histoire alors j'espère que vous serez encore une fois au rendez vous. Vous allez me manquer.**

**Au plaisir!**


End file.
